


Viva Love Vegas

by KittyCat1509



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Drug Dealing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Starting Over, drunk marriage, ex boyfriend threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat1509/pseuds/KittyCat1509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, usually stays there. But what happens when Anna Murphy accidentally ends up marrying a stranger she never would have dreamed of meeting in Sin City. Rated M for following, obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Characters that appear in the story, besides Anna and her friends and family.

**Intro**

The sun was shining into the dark room, apparently she had forgotten to draw the curtains closed. Moaning, Anna wanted to pull her sheets up to cover her head, so she could at least sleep off the pounding headache and hangover from the night before, but it was blocked.

Opening her eyes with a sigh, she tugged harder, but felt a strong arm moving from around her middle to her chest. A loud scream left her lips, when she saw a man laying there next to her, his light brown hair mussed from sleep.

The shrillness of her scream, caused him to wake and fall out of the bed on his side with a loud curse.

“Ah, fuck.” he said, sitting up.

Anna moved across the bed and looked down at the naked man on the carpet of the hotel room. She couldn't really remember what had happened the night before, only that she somehow ended up with this guy. Never would she drink that much again. “Are you all right?”

“I'm not sure. I think I might have gone deaf.” He got up from the floor and stood there in all his glory, not really ashamed of himself.

The brunette gasped, hastily putting her hands over her eyes, not wanting to see him naked first thing in the morning, even so the guy was good looking, more so with his beard.

“Oh fuck. You're married?”

“What, fuck no. I came with a friend of mine.” Anna told him, raising her eyebrows at him.

That's when she saw a shiny ring on his finger, too. “But you are.”

The guy looked down at his hands and let out a groan. Something was definitely wrong here. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Not much no, I think I even forgot your name. Something with Evans?”

Raising his own eyebrows at her question, he got back on the bed and under the sheets. “It's Chris. Chris Evans actually and you seemed to scream it a lot last night.”

“Chris Evans?” she asked and he nodded his head, giving her a slight smile. “Shit, the actor. And I slept with you.”

“And that's so bad?”

Shaking her head. “No, but I forgot everything. But how come we have identical rings with yesterday's date in them?” she asked and showed him the ring after she took it off.

Chris shrugged his shoulder, but got up again, dressing in his boxers and rummaged through his jacket. Maybe there would be something that could indicate what they had been up to.

When he finally found a crumpled piece of paper, the actor turned back to the young woman laying in his bed. “I think this is what happened last night.”

“What?!” she took it and looked down at it.

It was a wedding certificate for one Chris Evans and Anna Murphy.

“We...Oh god, we got married last night? We must have been smashed to do that.”

Sighing, Chris rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Seems like it. We should get to that chapel and find out if we can get an annulment for this.”

Anna agreed and got out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her.

“You know, I've seen everything last night. No need to be so modest.” he told her and gave her back her dress that she had worn the night before. “You know you've been quite the naughty girl for not wearing any panties.”

“Give.”

She grabbed it and pulled it over her head, glaring at the actor. “Let's get to that chapel.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you bval_1, notatallrefined and the 4 guests that left their kudos, so happy to know you like it. I also want to thank zittalicious for the comment, really means a lot to me. 
> 
> On another note I wanted to make clear that I did not steal this idea from CatWinchester's story Accidentally Married staring Tom Hiddleston. I had this story posted before on a different forum with different characters but lost some parts of it and wanted to give it a try again. So if anyone comes across her story it's an amazing work and I hope neither you nor her, the writer, will get mad at me for having had the same idea. Thanks.
> 
> Outfits:  
> Party - http://www.polyvore.com/viva_las_vegas/set?id=175743527  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cheap_vegas_wedding/set?id=175769466

**Chapter 1**

“Maya, please. I can't drink anymore.” Anna told her blonde friend, who had already poured another shot for them.

“Oh come on. It's just one more.”

But it wasn't just one more. One shot turned into two bottles of Tequila and the brunette was more than buzzed. She let her hands move over the slick material of her black dress and danced to the beat and rhythm of any song that was played.

It wasn't long until she had the attention of nearly every male in the room and found herself in the arms of a tall, muscular stranger.

“You seem to enjoy my company, Mister.” she said, turning her head so she could look at the man, grinding his hips against her ass. He had light brown hair and a scratchy but still soft beard. And the most intense blue eyes, she had ever seen.

“I'm Chris and yes, I do enjoy it. Greatly.” he grunted into her ear and pulled her body tighter against his own.

In the background Anna could hear 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Ray playing and moved, so that she was now front to front with Chris. He grinned and looked at her black, knee length dress, wondering if she was even wearing anything underneath it.

“You want something to drink?” the brunette finally asked and pointed to the bar, to which her companion only nodded.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Even though she knew that she had had enough to last her for a live time, Anna took her friends words to heart, that she was young only once and as the saying goes 'Everything that happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. So if she'd end up in bed with Chris it wouldn't really matter.

Ordering a Sex on the Beach for herself and a beer for him, they waited and tried to get to know each other a bit.

“So what are you working as?” she asked, drumming her fingers on the counter in time with the beat of Gia Farrel's 'Hit me up'.

He raked his hands through his light brown hair and looked at the woman in front of him as if she had two heads. “You don't recognize me?”

“Uh, not right now. I'm too drunk, so sorry for that.”

Laughing, Chris shook his head and pulled her closer again, hating that she had brought so much distance between them before. “I'm an actor. Chris Evans, you'd probably know me if you weren't so buzzed.”

“Yeah, maybe. What are you doing here in Vegas?”

By now their drinks had arrived and Anna had nearly chugged down half her glass before the actor even had the chance to grab his bottle, but he didn't say anything either. “I'm here with a few friends. I'm done with a few projects and wanted some time to myself. You?”

“I'm here with a friend of mine. She won the trip, but her boyfriend didn't want to come, so I had to.” the brunette said, rolling her eyes at the boyfriend part.

“What about yours, boyfriend I mean.”

Giggling she put her hand on his shoulder, letting it slide down a bit, so it lay on his muscled chest, stroking his hard pecs underneath the tight blue shirt he wore. “I don't have one. Single and loving it.”

“Good to know.” he told her and dipped his head closer to hers as she was about a head shorter than himself. “Then I won't have to fear someone bashing up my face when I do this.”

Anna couldn't really comprehend what was happening in that moment, when she suddenly felt his soft lips on her own, his beard slightly scratching against her skin. Moaning, she put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss and pushed her tongue forcefully into his inviting mouth, running the muscle along his own.

Chris' fingers pushed her into his body with a bruising grip, bunching the material of her dress on her hips.

When they finally had to come up for air, the brunette looked at the actor, a dreamy smile grazing her lips.

“Just for that I think I should marry you.” she commented and pulled him back down, to seal their lips in another heated kiss.

“What about you, Mr. Evans? Are you alone here?” Anna wanted to know once they had broken the kiss.

Leaning back against the bar counter, he put his hands lightly around her waist and stroked along her spine. “I'm here on holidays with a few friends of mine. And no, I don't have a girlfriend.”

They talked for a few more minutes about every little detail of their life, feeling the alcohol running faster through their system. Chris told her about his plans after his next project was finished, while Anna explained that she wanted to start over after a bad relationship.

“You know, I want to have everything. Marriage, babies”

“The whole nine yards. I get you. I want that, too, but I haven't found the right woman yet.”

She brushed her hand over his chest and moved it up to stroke his cheek. “And if you found the right one tonight?”

“I'd probably take her with me and get married right away.”

Smiling the brunette took her glass and drank the rest of her cocktail in one go. “Maybe we should take it to heart.”

“And you mean?” Chris asked, taking one last sip of his beer.

“Let's get out of here.”

He grinned, pushing her brown hair away from her face, wanting to see her hazel eyes again. When Chris had entered the club with his friends, Anna was the first woman he had seen that night, moving around the nearly empty dance floor. And he felt his feet nearly give out.

It hadn't happened in months and tonight was going to change everything. He wanted her in every way possible.

And Chris could tell that Anna wanted to do the same.

“You know, I was serious when I said I should marry you. You're sweet and an incredibly good kisser. And I think I'm in love. And I'm drunk and rambling and talking too much.”

Laughing softly, the actor paid for their drinks and lead her through the crowded club, wanting to get outside, both swaying occasionally as they passed the other patrons. “Come on, darling, I think we need some fresh air.”

“Even now your sweet and sexy at the same time. Come on, for real. Let's get hitched.”

Looking deeply into her hazel eyes, Chris put his hands on her neck, his thumbs caressing her jaw with soft strokes. “You sure.”

“Mhmm, yeah. I think I saw one off to the side of the strip.”

* * *

 

Chris felt his jaw drop, when he saw Anna walking down the isle in a short white lace dress, her brown hair swept back with a small crystal comb and her feet planted in white lace heels. He himself was dressed in a black tux, without a tie though.

When they had first entered the chapel, both had asked for the proper clothes, not wanting to do it in their party outfits.

The clearing of a throat brought him back to the present, the woman he had only met a few hours ago standing next to him, looking at the Elvis imposter who was to be their cleric.

“Do you have a ring?” he asked and Chris nodded his head. “Good, as you both have given your consent to this marriage I hereby will be starting the ceremony. Do you, Christopher Robert Evans take Anna Murphy to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

The brunette smiled at him, gripping the actor's free hand with her own, the white rose bouquet in her right hand.

“I do.” He looked at her hazel eyes, kissing the back of it with a smile of his own.

The clerk nodded and turned to Anna, repeating his question and was rewarded with a second 'I do'. “Please take the ring and put it on her left ring finger.”

He did as he was told and could hear the first chords of Elvis' 'Can't help falling in love' in the background. Taking her hand, he pulled her closer and swayed softly to the music, not listening to the imposter anymore, just looking at her hazel eyes shining.

“We should get out of here. You know for our wedding night.” Anna whispered, after she kissed him deeply.

Swallowing, the actor turned to the cleric and thanked him, pulling the brunette after him to get dressed back in their own clothes and left the chapel.

Anna was giggling like mad, when she put her arms around his torso. “I love you, Mr. Evans.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Evans.” Smiling he kissed her temple softly. “It has a nice ring to it.”

* * *

 

Once they were back in his hotel room, Chris went over to the sound system and put his phone into the docking station. With a grin he looked over his shoulder to see Anna sitting back on the bed and having taken off her heels.

The actor choose a song, he thought would be good for this situation and made his way over to her.

“Oh my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch.” he softly sang, taking the brunette's hand, pulling her to stand with him. “Dance with me.”

Anna put her arms around his neck, having to lightly move up on her toes, because Chris was so tall. Listening to The Righteous Brothers' 'Unchained Melody', the brunette felt a bit like she was in the movie 'Ghost'.

Her fingers brushed against the short hairs on the back of his neck and she felt him shiver from her actions. The actor leaned down, kissing her lips softly, letting his tongue slide over her lower lip, begging for entrance.

His fingers roamed from her ass up to her shoulders, while his lips nipped at her jaw and moved down to her neck, softly biting the spot where it met with her shoulder.

Moaning, the brunette pushed him back a bit, her eyes glossed over with lust. She felt the heat cursing through her body and needed the relief. Anna grabbed his dress shirt and started with the first button, opening it slowly. With every part of skin that was getting exposed she could feel the goosebumps on his body getting more and more.

“Darling, you need to slow down or it will be over sooner than you might want it.”

Biting her lip, the brunette didn't reply, only kissed along his pecs, making sure to give the tattoo's there as much attention as the rest of his torso.

The actor knew, if he didn't stop her there wasn't going to be any satisfaction, so he grabbed her hands that were roaming underneath his shirt and turned her around, getting a nice few of her backside. Chris' hands slid along the curve of her hips, feeling no panty lines under it.

“Have you not been wearing anything under it?”

Anna shook her head, slightly turning so she could look at him. “No, doesn't work with the dress.”

“You naughty girl.” He pulled the zipper in the back down and slid his hands underneath the material, pulling it off of her arms, repeating her actions and laying kisses on the exposed skin.

Her breathing went up a notch as the actor had pushed it down, freeing her generous breasts from the confines of the dress. He put his hands around, weighing the globes in his large hands. “You like that?”

“Yeah. You like that, too?” she asked in return and put her hands on his front, stroking his already hard cock through the material of his jeans.

Swallowing, Chris grabbed her jaw, pulling her head back, so he could kiss her thoroughly.

Breathing harshly when they finally broke the kiss, Anna shimmied out of her dress, left only in the white lace garter from the chapel, she moved to the bed, kneeling on the foot of it. “You ready to finally get down to business?”

Nodding his head, the actor grabbed his shirt, pulling it off followed by his jeans. When he was about to shed his boxers, too, she stopped him, wanting to do some of the work, too. The brunette pulled him closer by the front of his underwear and pushed her hands inside, earning a deep groan from Chris.

Anna slowly pulled them down, letting the material fall to the floor and reached for his cock, stroking the hard muscle with her hands while looking up at his pleasure filled face. Chris knew it wouldn't be long now until he burst and he didn't want that, not at all.

Grabbing her hands, he stopped her mid stroke, pulling her tightly into his body. Sealing her lips with his own again, feeling them swollen from their past kisses. Chris linked their hands together and slowly pushed Anna back onto the bed, leaning over her.

Smiling into the kiss, the brunette's hands moved into his hair, grabbing the light brown strands while his beard scratched the skin around her lips. When he broke the kiss, nipping along her jaw again, Anna felt a soft sigh escape her which turned into a moan as she felt one of his hands move down over her hip to the garter on her thigh, pulling it clean off.

“Are you wet baby?” Chris asked, reaching down between her thighs, feeling her juices as he ran his finger along her slit.

Another harsh breath escaped her, as she looked into his lust filled eyes. “I've been wet since you touched me at the club.”

The actor let out a groan putting his free hand on her jaw, holding her tightly and kissing her deeply at her confession. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but her words had made him harder than before. Leaning back on his heels, Chris pulled her closer, lining his cock up with her center, her legs around his hips.

“Are we safe?”

Anna nodded her head. “Yeah, I'm on the pill.”

“Good.” he said and leaned forward, linking their hands together before he finally sank into her delicious heat.

Both sighed as they were joined together, Chris moving with forceful, hard thrust, but Anna didn't mind. She wanted fast and hard. Sweet and caring to wait for later.

“Fuck!” she cursed, feeling her body slick with sweat and the ridges of his cock rubbing against that sweet spot inside her.

Her eyes widened, when she felt his fingers caressing her clit, moving in rapid circles, while his tongue laved on her nipple, pulling the bud hard with his teeth. Groaning, the brunette sank her hands in his hair, gripping it whenever he hit her G-spot.

“Please, don't stop.”

Shaking his head, the actor looked up at her, seeing her eyes glossy, her hair matted to her face and her lips swollen from their kisses. “Not long baby. I want to come with you.”

“Yes, god, yes.” she moaned and felt him move her, rolling under her, so she was riding him.

She could see his satisfied grin, when she moved faster, wanting to come. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed up and down, feeling his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips. Feeling herself getting closer to orgasm, Anna reached down and rubbed her clit furiously, Chris' cock twitching inside of her as her walls spasmed around him.

And before she knew it, he had pulled her down to him, gripping the back of her neck tightly and kissed her harshly, filling her with his release, which sent her over the edge towards her own.

Breathing harshly, their chests rising and falling rapidly and their heart beating erratically, both lay on the bed, embracing tightly and enjoying the after glow.

Anna laid on her side, her head bedded on his shoulder and her right leg thrown over his, while Chris had his arms around her, drawing invisible lines on her exposed back and looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

"I'm so sleepy." she said, snuggling closer to his warm body and laying a kiss on his bare chest and stroking the tattoo on his upper stomach, a memorial for his friend Bradsley.

"Then we better sleep, so you can keep up your strength. I'm not through with you yet."

Grining, the brunette pulled his head down and kissed him soundly, before moving back to her original position. "Night, hubby."

"Good night, wifey."

"You just wanted to try that, didn't you?" Anna asked yawning and felt Chris' shoulder shaking slightly underneath her head as he tried to surpress his laughter.

"I probably did. But still sleep tight." He brushed his lips across her temple and closed his eyes, trying to regain some strenght, too, because he intended to continue what he had started.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you guys. Hope you'll like it. I also want to thank bval_1 for bookmarking and missmaddox, eluria and the other 6 guests that left their kudos, thank you guys, it means a lot.
> 
> For the timeline of the story I decided it would take place around the beginning of 2014 so a few events already took place. 
> 
> Outfit:  
> Meeting the Manager - http://www.polyvore.com/meeting_manager/set?id=175967034

**Chapter 2**

“Why are you looking at me like you're going to murder me on the spot?”

Chris had been sitting next to Anna for the entire cab ride from the hotel to the small chapel, feeling her eyes burning into his skull. Brad, his manager had called when they had left the hotel to let his client know that some paps already got the pictures of Anna and him leaving the chapel drunkenly.

Of course Brad and his other assistants weren't too happy with the outcome of last night, trying everything to calm the situation down.

“I told you I was sorry about last night. We were both drunk and made a mistake.”

Snorting the brunette's head turned back to the actor, crossing her arms over her chest, making her already ample bosom seem larger all together. “It's a mistake that's going to be all over the world's media. 'Captain America got hitched in Sin City'! Yeah that's something every woman dreams off.”

“Oh really now? I would have guessed by your reaction that you were very happy to get between the sheets with me.”

Now he was fed up with her hotheadedness. They were both to blame, but Anna wouldn't even acknowledge the fact.

With her finger pointed at him, the young woman glared at Chris. “If you hadn't made such gooey eyes at me the entire time, I wouldn't have fallen for your charm. I wouldn't be in this situation.”

“And if you hadn't worn that fucking dress and danced like a slut, maybe I'd have thought with my brain instead of my dick.”

Just as she wanted to reply, the two of them heard a snort coming from the front of the car, the driver having listened intently to their bickering. “How long have you guys been married?” he asked, mirth coloring his words.

Blinking her eyes, Anna couldn't believe the audacity he had for asking such a question. Normally she was a calm person, always thinking of others first and would stay in the background, but after what just happened she thought no one could blame her. Opening her mouth to tell him off, Chris beat her to it.

“Last night, about ten hours now. My wife just has a passionate nature, she's got Irish roots like myself.”

Anna could only hope he was joking when he said that. “I'm not his wife. We made a mistake last night.”

Chuckling, the driver nodded his head, watching in the rear view mirror as the actor pulled the reluctant brunette in his arms, kissing her temple at the same time. “My wife is the same. She's a natural redhead, but let me tell you it make the relationship so much better when the people in it are passionate and stand up for their believes. And I have seen many a couples that thought they made a mistake and now they are married for nearly fifty years.”

Shaking her head, Anna pulled away from Chris, wanting to bring as much distance between them as possible in the small space, which wasn't an easy task with him being so buffed up. She needed to get this thing cleared up as soon as possible, having more pressing matters than worrying about being married to a celebrity.

“You never told me how old you were.” the brown haired actor finally spoke after a while, not liking the eerie silence in the vehicle.

Another snort escaped her, but she didn't turn to face him this time. “You didn't read it on the certificate?”

“No. And I'm not sure if I remember it correctly.”

“Twenty-five.”

Letting out a long sigh, the actor scratched the along the whiskers of his beard. Hopefully they would be able to get this all under control again.

* * *

Getting out of the cab, Chris paid the driver and got another earful of tips for him and his 'wife'. Pushing his hands deep into his jeans pocket he had to nearly ran to Anna to catch up with her.

Together they walked inside the chapel looking around for the two owners so they could get the annulment over and down with.

“Oh hello, how can I help you darlings?” the older lady, the wife of the owner asked them when she saw them standing at the counter.

“Hi, uhm, we were here for a wedding last night.”

The woman smiled at Anna and Chris, nodding her head. “Ah, yes. I remember.”

“Well, we'd like to annul it. It was a drunken mistake and Chris and me want to not be married anymore.”

Pursing her lips the owners wife shook her head. “Well, it's not that easy, darling. You signed the consent but if you both really feel that it was a mistake I will make sure to get the papers to you. Unfortunately, our computer is at the service depot at the moment which means it might take some time to file the papers of your wedding.”

“What do you mean by that?”

She walked around the counter and took Anna's hands in her own, looking at the ghostly pale face of the young woman. “Sweetheart, I will send you the needed papers as soon as possible, which might be a few weeks from now.”

“Can't you take one more look, we really need those papers by the end of today.” This time it was Chris that asked the older lady.

She shook her head, giving them both a pitying look, knowing how the young couple must feel right now, if they even were a couple. “I am so sorry dears, but until I can get the computer back, I can't help you.”

Feeling the tears threatening to spill over, Anna excused herself and left the chapel. She needed to get some fresh air, think of all the alternatives that she had to get herself out of this mess.

“Are you all right?”

Breathing deeply, she shook her head. “No. This is all like a big bad dream and I can't wake up from it.”

“Would it be so bad to be with me?”

“Of course not, Chris. You're amazing, a great actor and super sweet, but I'm not sure if I am right for you.”

The actor pulled her into his arms, stroking along her back to calm her down, feeling her tears soak his shirt. “I'll ask Brad to look into it, maybe it's not even legal how we got to be in this situation.”

“But we signed the consent and everything.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed her hair back out of her face. “We'll find a way, no worries.”

* * *

“Anna, what the fuck is going on?” Maya jumped up when she saw her friend walking through the door, crying her heart out.

The brunette brushed the tears away and pulled the taller blonde into her arms. “I was so stupid. I made a big mistake last night.”

“Sweetie, come on, what happened?”

“Remember the guy I met last night?” Maya nodded her. “I got hitched last night. We were pretty smashed and ended up at a chapel and now I'm married to a celebrity.”

A screech left her friends mouth when she heard the last part. “You married and I wasn't there?”

“Maya! Did you even listen to anything I said? I'm married and I don't want to be.”

The blonde shook her head and grabbed Anna's hands. “I'm sorry, of course. Who was this guy anyways?”

“He, was, is...He's Chris Evans.”

“What!?” she screeched. “You mean the actor?”

All the brunette could do was nod her head, as her lip trembled. Maya pulled her friend closer letting her head lean against her shoulder. Never in a million years would she have guessed, that Anna would be the one ending up married before her, although it was more a joke than serious matter, but now.

Now her best friend since childhood got hitched in Vegas and was the wife of a well known Hollywood actor.

“Why don't you take a nice hot shower and I'll get you clean clothes? Get you out of the dress.”

Anna's breath hitched as her sobs turned into soft sniffles. She nodded her head and wiped the mascara away from her cheeks, which had run down, when she cried on her friend.

“I'm sorry. I just”

“Sweetie, it's okay. We'll get through this, okay. Now go get in the shower, then we'll go to your husband and think this through.”

Biting her lip, the brunette went to the bathroom. She reached behind her and pulled the zipper down, with the dress following after. Once the water had the right temperature, Anna stepped into the cabin and let it run over her head and body. The warmth seeped into her bones and the brunette felt herself slip along the tiles, her knees giving out from the stress of the past few hours.

“Anna? You okay in there? I got your clothes.”

Clearing her throat, she brushed away the water and tears from her cheeks and called out to her friend, telling her she was all right and would come out in a few minutes.

* * *

“What the fuck Chris? What the fuck were you thinking?”

Closing his eyes, the actor whipped his feet up and down in a rapid pace while sitting on his bed as his manager screamed at him, calling him every name in the book.

“I told you, we were both drunk. It was a mistake and we're already trying to make it undone, but the lady at the chapel told us that it would take a few weeks before she could give us the papers.”

Groaning, Brad sat down across from Chris in one of the chairs. He was just about to start anew with the screaming, when a soft, timid knock sounded at the door.

The actor got up and opened the door, feeling a smile form on his lips for the first time in hours.

“Hey, come on in.” Chris moved away and let Anna come into the room. She stood there in a pair of skinny jeans and a stripped light sweater. Even in casual clothes she looked great.

His manager got up and held his hand out to the brunette. “My name is Brad Stokes, I am Chris'”

“His manager, I know. I'm Anna Murphy, I would wish it had been a different meeting, but now we can't really help it.”

Shaking her hand, Brad nodded at the same time and watched as his client sat down next to the woman he foolishly married while being drunk.

“So, how should we go about it?” she asked and looked at the actor, feeling his knee shaking from whipping up and down at a rapid pace next to hers.

Taking a deep breath, Chris' manager looked at the two of them. “I will work something out with the owners of the chapel. So far the press hasn't gotten word of your 'marriage', but in the meantime you guys should keep a low profile. Where do you live, Anna?”

“I live in Boston, a small apartment downtown and across from the store I work at.”

Nodding his head, Brad tapped on his phone before he turned back to the actor and his 'wife'. “Well it might be better if you guys took a rental car back to Boston and take a very long vacation.”

“But I can't do that. I've got a job and rent to pay.” Anna protested, but Chris stopped her.

“Don't worry. I got it, I'll pay rent for that time and we'll just stick to the apartment, or even my parents home. It's further out in the suburbs and none really know where she is.”

Shaking her head, the brunette got up and started pacing in the room. “This is absolutely crazy. I mean, we're gonna live like prisoners until we can get those fucking papers to annul it. I don't even know if I like you that much and you want me to live with your family and you in a house.”

“Anna, come on. It's a better solution than having to lie and flee from the media. And besides, you're going to get your own room, nothing you have to share with me or my family.”

Sighing exasperatedly, the young woman nodded her head. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked over at the actor and his manager. “Just make sure this is over as soon as possible.”

“Good. Then we won't have to explain why you have another woman by your side only a few months after Minka and you broke up.” Brad commented, a sour look on his face.

Groaning, Chris buried his head in his hands at hearing the name of his ex-girlfriend, knowing there would be hell to pay if something like this had gotten out. Can we just leave that topic and get back to the one at hand? I'd say we leave today and drive back to Boston.”

“Sure, the sooner the better. Right?”

Both males nodded their heads, watching as the brunette left the room and went back to her own to pack her things for their trip.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer to write the next chapter, but I wasn't happy with what I had written before. Hope you will like this one. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to WxrMxchineRox for bookmarking and your kudos, as well as DieingAngel and the 6 guests who left their kudos, it really means a lot to me to know you like it so far.
> 
> Outfits:  
> Bed & Breakfast - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=177902393

**Chapter 3**

Anna was starring out the window of the Subaru SUV they rented in Las Vegas. Chris had decided to take the wheel for the majority of the trip only wanting to stop at night so the two of them could get some shut eye.

Brad had told his client, that he would still have to attend some events after that month.

It was only the beginning of February and his manager had told him that he'd have to go to a party hosted by Vanity Fair. Sighing he looked over at the brunette, having been silent ever since they left Sin City.

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching next to him to grab the bottle of water he had put in the middle.

Anna turned and gave the actor a tired smile. “Yeah I'm just thinking what's going to happen now.”

“What do you mean?”

She let out a sigh and twirled a strand of her brunette hair between her fingers, a habit, the actor had found out, Anna did whenever she was nervous. “I mean, what will we do if we don't get those papers and you have to go to those events and get asked about us?”

“Then I'll tell them I met you shortly after I broke it off with Minka and we totally worked out from the start.”

Shaking her head, the young woman crossed her arms over her chest. “And if they don't believe it, saying you were cheating on her with me?”

Chris sighed and held out his hand for her to take. At first Anna only looked at it, not sure what she was doing. “I want to be your friend, Anna, and I give a fuck about what others are going to say or write about me. But for now it's just you and me, and we're going to get to Boston and try to work it out.”

“Thank you. I mean it Chris. I know that all this is totally fucked up, but right now I could really do with a friend.” She smiled at him and gave the hand she had taken a tight squeeze.

The actor returned the smile and turned his gaze back to the highway. “It's going to be a few more miles but maybe we can take a short stop and get something to eat along the way.”

“Yeah, that would be amazing. Maya and I, well mostly me, haven't been able to get much to eat for breakfast this morning.”

“Good, if you want you can sleep a bit. You look really knackered.”

Anna shook her head and leaned back in the seat, still looking at him, watching his profile carefully. She saw how his lashes brushed against his cheeks whenever he blinked or how his biceps bulged, when he flexed it while moving the steering wheel.

“Do you miss having that shield in your hands?” she finally asked when she couldn't lean back and sleep.

Chris smiled, rubbing along his coarse whiskers. “Yeah, but most of all I miss my co stars. We're like this little family and whenever we're done with a movie, we celebrate it. I miss Sebastian. We kinda are like brothers, you know. Ever since the first Captain America we have become best mates.”

“And your family? It must be really crazy to be away from them for such a long time.”

“It is, they're the most important part of my life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if they weren't there when I needed them.” He heard Anna sigh and turned to her, seeing the sullen look on her face. “What about your family?”

“They split when I was a teenager. My dad was in the upper stage of a very big company and we had to travel a lot. I think I've been to every country of the world since I was born. And then we ended up in Boston. I was happy there, finally having friends that would be there for years and not just for a few months. But my dad had other plans. He cheated on my mom with the secretary of the CEO and my parents divorced. “

“Shit, I'm sorry. It must have been hell for you.”

Shaking her head, the brunette looked down at her lap, wringing her fingers in the fabric of her sweater. “Not really, dad moved to a different city with his new girlfriend and my mom went up north to live with my aunt, after I turned 21 of course. Usually she visits me once a month just to see how things are, but my father is worse. He sends me a card for Christmas, wishing me nice holidays and apologizing for not having been able to even call on my birthday.”

Sighing, the actor wondered how any parent was able to do something like that to their child. He felt a strong need to hunt this guy down and give him a piece of mind, reminding him how to treat his precious daughter. “Well it sucks, but you'll be glad once you can leave my mother's clutches. She is a real mother hen, believe me. Holidays are the worst when everyone's around.”

“I'd probably like her, from what I've seen and heard of your mom in interviews she sounds like a really amazing woman.”

Chris nodded his head, letting out a soft sigh as he thought about how he would explain their current situation to his mother. At first she probably would flip her shit, but then Lisa Evans would be the woman she always is, only wanting what's best for her son.

* * *

It was late at night when they arrived in Denver. Chris had suggested before that they should stop for the night to get some sleep. No use in driving through and causing an accident because they were both too tired to function.

He reached over and softly shook Anna's shoulder rousing her from her nap. The brunette groaned and only slightly stifled a yawn when she cracked her neck, feeling the slight crick leave the sore area. She looked over at the actor seeing his tired eyes.

They had arrived at a small motel on the outskirts of the city, which would be probably the best option for them wanting to lay low. “I'll go inside and get us a room. You good out here?”

Chris nodded his head and got out of the car, too, walking around to the trunk to grab their bags.

The brunette went up to the reception desk, seeing a young girl sitting there more interested in the magazine that laid opened on the counter instead of the customer that just came in. “Uh, excuse me. I'd like to rent a room for the night. Two single beds if you have.”

The blonde teen gazed at her with a bored look on her face and popped her gum, before she went over to the computer.

“Ah, sorry, we don't have anymore capacity. But if you want, there's a small B&B down the road, they usually have a small room for travelers.”

Huffing, Anna nodded her head, asking for the directions to the house. Saying her good-byes, she made her way back outside to the car, where the actor already waited for her. “You got a room?”

“No, but she said there was probably a small room in a B&B down the road.”

Nodding his head, the actor got back into the SUV and followed the brunette's directions to the house, that hopefully would have a place for them to sleep at. “You okay with that? Or would you like to go to a real hotel in the next town over?”

“Chris, the next town is a good hour away and we really should rest. I don't mind sharing with you.” she told him and watched as the actor turned over and stopped their rental car in a small parking lot.

There in front of them was a nice looking town house, brick walls and a wrought-iron fence surrounding it. Both got out and the blonde turned to his female companion. “Let's get in, shall we?”

Taking a deep breath, Anna nodded her head and waited for Chris to join her. He put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his body. Hopefully the owners would still be awake this late at night.

Once they stood on the door step of the house, the actor reached out and rang the bell. Wincing a bit at the shrill sound of it, the brunette squeezed his hand that lay on her shoulder tightly as they waited.

Through the milky glass of the front door, they could see the light being turned on and a small shape getting closer. The lock turned and the couple came face to face with an elderly woman.

“Uh, good evening.” Chris said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head when he looked in the questioning face of the owner. “We're sorry for the late night call. We, uh, wanted to stay at the motel down the road, but they didn't have any rooms to rent so they told us to come here.”

Nodding her head, she stepped aside.

“It's rather late.” the woman started, but smiled at them none the less. “But don't worry. We still have a room for you. Why doesn't your husband get your bags and I'll get the papers to fill out.”

Anna thanked her and the actor smiled, going back to the car to grab their luggage, before he met the brunette in the hallway again.

“Thanks.” she said and too her bag from Chris. “They only had a double room. I hope it's all right for you.”

“Anna. There's nothing I haven't seen before. And if you're uncomfortable you'll sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor or something.”

Opening the door to their room, the brunette nodded before she sat down on the bed. “I-I don't mind if you sleep on the bed, too. I mean it's big enough for us.”

“You sure?” the actor asked, looking over at the smaller woman in front of him. “I can take the couch if you want, it's big enough.”

With a smile, Anna shook her head and pulled out a change of clothes. “Don't worry. I'll go change.“

Nodding his head, the actor watched as she went inside the en-suit bathroom and closed the door behind her. He wondered, if something good could come out of this. The start of their relationship had been a huge mistake, but would they ever come around to really loving each other?

Sighing, Chris rubbed over the whiskers of his beard. They'd have to wait and see.

Looking up, when he heard the door opening again, the dark blonde couldn't help himself as his breath caught in his throat. Anna was dressed in a cream colored nighty that went down to mid-thigh and accentuated all of her curves. Swallowing thickly, he excused himself and made his way inside the bathroom, his breath coming in fast huffs.

This was too much for him to handle. She was too much to handle.

Chris shed his shirt and pants, now only left in his boxers and looked in the mirror over the sink. His mother would probably love Anna from the moment she'd lay eyes on the brunette and all his friends would be happy for him.

Whenever he saw Scarlett with her boyfriend or Robert and his wife, even Chris and Elsa he felt a slight pang of jealousy, even a hint of sadness at them being so happy with their partner.

And now he had one himself and they didn't even have a first date yet.

The actor could only hope it wouldn't make the news yet, before he could explain what happened with Anna to everyone.

“You okay in there?” came the call from his 'wife' from behind the door.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed his clothes and opened the wooden door, revealing the brunette, standing there with her arms crossed around her body and her face holding a concerned expression.

“Is everything all right?”

Giving her a soft smile, Chris walked over to his bag and folded the clothes he had been wearing. No sense in having them get wrinkles. “Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now.”

“You want to talk about it? Everyone's telling me I'm a good listener.”

Laughing, the actor shook his head, putting his hands on her arms, feeling the tension leave her muscles. “I'm good, honestly. I've been thinking about what our story would be, if it ever got out in public. I want my family and friends to know what's going on, though.”

“I understand. I would rather tell them the truth than have to lie to everyone's face.”

Letting his hands wander up to her cheeks, stroking the skin of her jaw, Chris looked deep into her eyes. “What would you have me tell the public, if this is leaked?”

“I don't know.” Anna said, shrugging her shoulders. “We should maybe just get to Boston and then think about everything else that will follow.”

He nodded his head, pulling her over to the bed. “Let's just sleep for tonight. I think we really need the rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day with all the driving and such.”

The brunette pulled down the covers on her side and watched as Chris got in on the other side. She felt sort of giddy, so she laid down rigidly on the mattress, the covers cocooning her. The actor mumbled a soft 'good night' before he watched her drift of to sleep.

Turning on his side, while trying to not wake the beauty sleeping next to him was a difficult feat for him. With a few pauses he finally managed the new position and couldn't help himself when he reached out and brushed the soft strand of brunette hair out of Anna's face. Even without the make-up on she was beautiful and Chris couldn't help feeling his heart flutter a bit. Taking a deep breath the blonde only hoped that everything would work out better than his past relationships.

* * *

The next morning found the actor and his female companion in the same position as the previous day. Unbeknownst to them they had both moved closer to each other and snuggled together in the bed.

Anna had her head bedded on Chris chest, while the blonde had his left arm closely around her body, pulling her into his side.

The sun shining through the cream colored curtains woke the brunette up again. She opened her eyes and came face to chest with the actor. Feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, the young woman disentangle herself from his tight grip on her, waking him, too, in the process.

“Mhmm, good morning.” he mumbled and gave her a sweet smile when he saw Anna sitting on the bed, ready to get dressed for the day.

“Morning. I, uh, I'll ask Mrs. Harris about breakfast. You want anything in particular?”

The actor shook his head, brushing his hands over his face, feeling the bristles of his beard scratching against his palms. It was time to get another trim again. “If you'll just give me a second, we can get down together.”

“Uh, sure. I'll just get dressed.” she told him, grabbing her clothes and hurrying along to the bathroom to change.

Closing the door behind her, the brunette wondered, how she would ever be able to resist this man. All this was so fucked up at the moment. In earlier times it was normal to marry someone that you didn't know one bit, learning to eventually love them, but now the modern times were all about knowing the one person you would spend your life with.

If anything they'd get the annulment papers in a few weeks and then they'd be strangers again, just like that night only a day ago. Chris would go back to his acting and his fame, and Anna would return to her work at the store down the road from her apartment and at the coffee shop she sometimes helped out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. Thank you to zittalicious, SamSkyHill and SineadWoakes31 for your kudos as well as the 2 guests who left theirs. It means a lot to me.  
> I also want to apologize again to the anon who left their comment, saying the story wasn't that good. I am not a professional writer nor do I want to be one in the nearest future, this is only something I do in my spare time, to get the creativity I have and the thoughts out of my head. I do not mind any criticism, because it is the right of every reader but it makes me sad to know you do not like it.
> 
> I am sorry for the short rant and hope the other readers will still enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Outfit:  
> Breakfast - http://www.polyvore.com/breakfast/set?id=177953054  
> In Boston - http://www.polyvore.com/in_boston/set?id=177986844

**Chapter 4**

“Oh dear, there's absolutely no need to help me.” Mrs. Harris exclaimed when the actor reached out to take the small baskets with fresh bread rolls and little packages of jam and butter with him.

Shaking his head, Chris gave her one of his charming smiles and went over to the table the older woman had set for Anna and him. “There is. We barged in late last night and slept in late. Now you had to wait on us, so the least we can do is help out with setting the rest of the table.”

The brunette had followed his lead and took the plate with the still warm pancakes and syrup, nodding her head in agreement.

“Well, if it's like this, you both can stay as long as you want.” she told them, a joking gleam in her eyes.

She watched the couple interact, being reminded of her husband and herself. They, too, had that awkwardness in the beginning. Charlize, a middle-aged woman with graying blonde hair and a few wrinkle around her eyes and mouth, remembered how she acted around her husband, marrying him only a few weeks after they met.

Seeing Michael at that dance club, she instantly felt a connection and knew that they were meant to be. And now both of them were married for thirty-five years.

“So, how long do you plan on staying in Denver?”

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Micheal had gone out with their dog, taking the Labrador puppy for a walk. Ever since their children had left their house, the couple missed the loudness that came with living as a big family, after all three sons had to be a loud bunch.

The older brunette smiled at Chris and Anna in greeting and kissed his wife's cheek. His temples had already started graying and the lines on the edges of his eyes gave his laughing face a more prominent edge.

“We're only staying this night. It's a long drive from Las Vegas to Boston and Anna and I just wanted a chance to sleep before we move on.” the actor told them, taking a long sip from his coffee.

The brunette woman next to him, nodded her head, absentmindedly scratching the Lab puppy behind his ears after he had settled down next to her.

“Ah, well. I hope you will have a safe trip to the east coast. But I have to go and start on some repairs around the house.” Michael said and left the room, whistling for Bobby so the dog would follow him.

Charlize did the same and left both Chris and Anna to themselves, knowing they could use the time alone.

The brunette smiled at the actor, feeling his eyes on her. “What?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I just hope that the traffic isn't too bad today. It's gonna take us another twenty-eight hours to get to my mom's home.”

“I suggest we should take turns driving up to Boston.” she said, fiddling with her own cup of coffee. “That way we won't have to stop for the night and can drive through.”

He nodded his head, giving her another of his famous smiles, before they went back to their morning meal.

* * *

Finally after hours and hours of driving along the highway, Chris pulled the car into the spot in front of his parents home in Sudbury.

They still lived there, although he had decided to buy them a bigger home after his claim to fame. His mother Lisa had protested, but she still accepted the gesture and moved in with his father Bob. And after the first Christmas in the new home they told him that they were glad for having the bigger home, finally fitting the family in the house again.

The actor turned and saw Anna sleeping in the seat next to him. The drive back from Denver had been one hell of a ride. The two of them had taken turns in driving, so they wouldn't have to stop for a second time for the night, giving the other some time to sleep a bit.

When he looked up again, Chris could see his mother standing in the doorway, waving softly at her son. He had called her in the morning when he took his second turn to drive, letting her know that they would be there around the late afternoon. As for the story, why he was bringing a woman home, that just happened to be his wife now, the actor told his mother about it, seeing as Anna was fast asleep next to him.

Saying that Lisa Evans was thrilled to hear her son had married, a stranger in Vegas none the less, would be overdoing things. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but she wouldn't judge her son or the woman he came with, after all, the mother of four didn't know Anna one bit.

Seeing him after such a long time, the art director was happy to have Chris home for a few days again.

The dark blonde actor got out of the SUV, followed by a rumpled brunette, who obviously had slept in the car for some time.

“Christopher!” Lisa said, opening her arms to receive her son's greeting hug. “It's good to have you home again. But I was rather surprised that you would come so soon.”

Smiling the actor turned to the young woman next to him, softly pulling her forward. The blonde woman gave her a warm smile and clasped Anna's hand in her own. “This is one of the reasons I came earlier. This is Anna.”

“Oh, it's nice to meet you dear, although I would have liked to meet you before my son decided to take the opportunity to get hitched.”

A nervous smile formed on the brunette's lips, not knowing that Chris already told his mother the truth about their relationship. “I'm sorry about the circumstances. It seems we made a drunken mistake and now we have to wait it out.”

“Well, no worries. It's gonna right itself any way. But now let's get inside. You guys must be hungry and tired from your trip. By the way I got a surprise for you.” Lisa said, pulling the two of them after her.

Inside the house, the actor could hear barking and already knew it could only mean one thing.

“Buster!” he called, seeing his mother's puppy dog run up to him. “Hey buddy, have you been good for your mummy? Of course you have.”

Chris kneeled down scratching Lisa's pet behind his ears. Anna couldn't help the soft smile that turned her lips upwards a bit. During their drive to Boston he had told her about his dog East, that died the year before and she knew it had hurt the actor deeply.

“He was an angel. As always Christopher. You should know that, you raised him, too.”

Nodding his head, the blonde got up from the floor and kissed his mother's cheek. “I know, but still. By the way where's dad?”

“He's in the backyard, something about wanting to repair the dock or so.” Lisa said, leading them into the large open space kitchen looking out over the garden.

Chris saw Anna's eyes widening in awe when she saw the view. Of course he knew his parents home was nice, after all he bought it due to the location at Willis Pond.

“Do you like it?”

“I...It's amazing really.” she said, turning to his mother with a smile. “You have a nice home, Mrs. Evans.”

“Thank you dear, but it was Christopher who bought this home for us. If you want I made some sandwiches and then my son can show you your rooms. Although I'm sorry to say you'll have to share with him.” Lisa said, giving both Anna and her son a apologetic look.

Chris turned to his mother not knowing the reason behind her action. “Mom, what's going on?”

“Well, Scott, Carly and Shanna are going to come by for a visit. They only called this morning after I got off the phone with you.”

Not wanting to cause any problems for the family, the brunette stepped between mother and son. “Mrs. Evans, don't worry. It's all right. I think we'll find a good solution for this.”

“Oh, dear, please call me Lisa.” the blonde said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. “They will only stay for a few days. It's not so often that I have all my children here again at the same time.”

Smiling at the blonde woman, Anna nodded her head and turned back to Chris, who leaned against the kitchen isle. The actor grinned and stood, waiting for the brunette to come with him. He held his arm out and lead her up the stairs to his room.

Opening the white painted wooden door, the young woman walked after the blonde and looked around, seeing a few books scattered around, some toys for Buster, a football on a shelve in the left corner of the room next to the giant bed.

And that was the highlight of the room. The bed was opposite a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the lake behind the house, decorated with cream colored pillows and a nice light blue throw over it.

“You have a nice room.” she commented and saw his grin spread over his face.

“Thanks. My mother usually keeps the room clean for when I visit them.” Chris told her, sitting down on the bed and watching Anna as she moved around his room, looking at the different pictures he had put there from his teenager years and the last few years.

She stopped at a particular framed picture, staying longer than before. “Are those your siblings?”

The actor moved up behind her and saw his brother and sisters smiling back at him.

“Yeah. It was Christmas, three years ago I think. After I made it big with the first Captain America movie. They were so proud. I was proud, too.”

Suddenly, Anna felt a chill run down her back and a slight pain in her chest. “It must be nice to have such a big family.”

“It is. Don't you have any siblings?”

The brunette shook her head, walking over to her bag, that Chris had brought up to his room with him. “No. I'm an only child and the new girlfriend of my dad isn't able to conceive.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. But just so you know, you're going to be part of this family for a while and my mom will make sure to give you all the loving you need.” the actor told her, pulling the young woman against his broad chest. “Even if we're not going to end up as a couple, I want you to know that we're still going to be friends.”

“Thank you Chris. You don't know how much this means. The last two days were so fucked up, but at the moment I kind off feel like I came home.”

* * *

After their little talk, Anna grabbed a pair of sweats, a tank and a light sweat jacket as the weather was a lot colder than back in Nevada. She moved into the small bathroom and got rid of her short jean overalls and the Marvle's Avengers shirt she had worn that day, before she took a nice long, hot shower, warming up a bit more. When she was done, the brunette changed quickly into her warmer clothes and went back out to Chris' room and grab a pair of socks she still had packed in her bag. Anna was one of the few women that still needed socks even when the weather was hot.

“Anna?” Lisa's voice called through the wooden door, followed by a soft knock before the actor's mother opened it. “Are you all right, dear?”

Breathing out a sigh, the younger woman sat down on the bed, feeling the softness underneath her body. “I think so yeah.”

“You sure? I raised four kids, I know when someone is sad.” the actor's mother said, a soft smile on her lips.

At first she nodded her head, but then shook it again, feeling the tears threatening to fall. “I made a mistake. I'm not sure if it's even Chris' or my fault, but now we're stuck until all this is going to be over.”

“Well to be honest, when my son called me this morning and told me he would come home with a wife at his side, I wasn't too happy with him, but Christopher explained what had been going on. You both are at fault and are not at fault at the same time. It's going to be a hard time, that much is true and once the media finds out, you guys will be all over the place, trying to find some privacy.”

“But there are things I don't want people to know. What if they say I got Chris drunk just so he would be stuck with me and would pay for my needs?”

Putting an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, Lisa looked at her imploringly. “Did you?”

“No.” Anna said forcefully, brushing away a stray tear before she got up, walking over to the window. Everything was so peaceful there. Something she hadn't felt since her teenage years. “I never intended to do something like this. You can ask my friend Maya. She knows me. It was the first time in years that I had gone out and got drunk like that.”

“And why that day? That night?”

Shivering slightly, the brunette turned back to Chris' mother. “I just got out of a bad relationship. I wanted to forget. My best friend knew and wanted to get me away from it and I overdid it with the alcohol.”

“Dear, it was a mistake my son and you made. Something that will turn out for the best in the end.” the blonde said and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. “Dinner is finished if you want and the sandwiches are still in the fridge.”

“Lisa!” the art director turned back to Anna with a soft smile on her face. “Thank you, for doing what you do. Not every mother would be so understanding.”

“Well, it's no use getting upset and angry about this situation, because it won't help either of us, so we take it day by day. Now come down or I'll sick Christopher on you. He is very convincing.”

Laughing, both women walked out of the room and made their way downstairs to the grand living room of the house.

* * *

The actor waited for Anna to come down the stairs with his mother. His siblings had already arrived and were currently sitting across from him on one of the large couches, while his father Bob, the head of the house leaned back in his lounge chair.

“So tell us why you married her.” The older Evans asked his son, seeing his other three children nod their heads at the question.

“Did you knock her up?” Scott asked unabashedly, earning a light slap from Carly, who sat next to him.

Sighing, Chris raked his hands through his hair. “No, she's not pregnant, Scott. We were wasted and thought it was a good idea.”

“A good idea my ass, Christopher. Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you once people find out?”

Getting up from his seat on the couch next to his father's chair, the actor walked over to the window, looking out over the garden and lake. “I know. But I'm going to handle it, Anna will not be pulled down by this.”

Just in that moment, the brunette walked down the stairs with Lisa Evans. The actor could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in wave, knowing it must be hell for her to meet his family, people she hasn't even heard of once in her life.

Carly walked up to the young woman when she finally stopped in the door way of the living room, followed by Shana. “Hey, it's nice to meet you Anna. Chris has told us a bit about you.”

“I-It's nice to meet you, too, although I can't say I know a lot about you guys.” she said, fiddling nervously with the hem of her sweat jacket.

Grinning Shanna took her arm and lead the younger woman over to the couch that Chris had occupied before. Anna's hands were sweating and she felt like she was sitting in front of the firing squad, waiting to be judged by the father and siblings of the actor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back again with another part. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to LucysLisa, LokiLover14 and AlyssaTargaryen for your Kudos, as well as the 5 guests who left theirs. Thank you all so much.
> 
> Outfit:  
> Cold Morning - http://www.polyvore.com/cold_morning/set?id=178293021  
> Airport - http://www.polyvore.com/taking_flight/set?id=179279368

**Chapter 5**

Boston in February was freezing, and even though Anna knew it, she sat outside on the deck, a big blanket around her shoulders and her feet, which were always cold, stuffed in big fluffy slippers.

The day before, Chris' siblings had introduced themselves and wanted to know a few things that the actor might haven't mentioned.

Carly was a drama teacher at the same High School the actor went to and was cast in a few movies, as well as her sister Shana and her brother Scott who was staring alongside Chris in his movie 'Playing it Cool'. Even his nieces and nephews were there. They were all so adorable.

Anna could understand his want for a family. Being alone for a while now, it left you feeling empty, even with friends by your side.

Taking the cup of hot tea from the table next to the deck chair, the brunette put her hands around the warm ceramic, heating up her cold hands and brought her knees up, closer to her body under the blanket.

“Don't you want to come inside? It's pretty cold here.”

Leaning against the doorway, the blonde had watched her sitting outside for a while now. Knowing that it was particular cold today, Chris got the feeling that Anna must be freezing and wanted to get her inside, but the young woman wouldn't budge. Shaking her head, the brunette's gaze returned to the lake, just enjoying the view.

“You know Miles has been asking about you.” he told her, sitting down next to her feet on the chair she occupied. “I've never seen him so excited about anyone, not even about Minka.”

“Well, he shouldn't get his hopes up so soon, I'll be out of your hair, faster than you can blink.”

Taking a deep breath, the actor put his hands underneath the edge of the blanket, laying his hand softly on the foot nearest him. “What's going on, Anna? You've been like this since you got that call this morning.”

“Nothing's wrong, it was just my ex. I'm just realizing that all this is a bad dream. A nightmare for you, because I dragged you in this, too, and it's going to be bad publicity.” she asked, biting her lower lip.

Cocking his head to the side, Chris couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. “What? This? It's good for me, Anna. That way I can get to a business dinner with my female co-stars without fearing that the papers will call it another romance.”

“You sure, so far every dinner you had with another actress was a romance or a fling.”

Chuckling the actor leaned closer to Anna, feeling the heat radiating from her body. “Are you jealous?”

She shook her head stubbornly, although the young woman couldn't help the pang in her heart. Was she really jealous of all those woman, that were supposedly in a relationship with the actor?

“Come on, let's get you inside or you'll freeze to death.” Chris told her, pulling her up from the chair and dragging her inside after him.

Miles, his nephew had been sitting in the living room, waiting for them to get back, so he could start playing with his favorite aunt. He had instantly taken to Anna, when he met her the day before and didn't want her to go anywhere.

“Are you going to pway with me?” the 3-year old asked, looking up at the brunette woman standing next to his uncle.

She handed Chris her empty cup and pulled the throw blanket around her. “If you want that?”

“Yeah, but Uncle Chris has to leave.”

Nodding his head, the blonde walked out of the room and joined his siblings in the kitchen, watching together with them how the young woman interacted with Miles.

“He's absolutely taken with her.” Scott said, a grin spreading over his lips.

“And that when he doesn't even like anything.” Shana said, pouring them all a cup of coffee. “She seems to handle kids quite well.”

The actor absentmindedly ran his fingers along the cup, while thinking about what his sister had said. He knew he wanted children, but had nearly given up hope when every woman he had dated before wanted to further their career before settling down.

* * *

Chris had just arrived at the Vanity Fair Young Hollywood Party when he was bombarded with questions and the flashing lights of the cameras. He could feel his anxiety flare up again, but like so many times before he tried to focus on getting through it, so he took a deep breath and put on a smile, walking over to the awaiting reporters to answer their questions.

“Mr. Evans. Just a quick question before you head inside.”

The actor nodded his head and waited patiently as the woman in front of him introduced herself, while his publicist Susan stood next to him, recording what they were saying.

“Mr. Evans, there have been rumors, that you have gotten married recently. Is this true or just a publicity stunt?” she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

His eyes widening, Chris briefly turned back to the blonde, older woman next to him, before he swallowed and looked at the reporter. “No it's not. I really got married and am very happy with my wife.”

“Is it true that you got married in Vegas? Sources tell us you were drunk and got hitched in a small chapel there.”

Scratching along his cheek, the actor cleared his throat, hoping the questions would stop soon enough, so he could call Anna and let her know. “Yes, but it was something I wanted to do with her before. At that moment it just felt like it was the right time.”

“Well then, I do hope you will have a grand future ahead of you.”

Thanking the reporter, Chris went inside, followed by Susan who handed him his mobile phone. He dialed his mother's number, hoping they would still be awake this late at night.

“Christopher?”

Sighing with relief, the blonde leaned against the wall and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. “Mom, hey. Is Anna there with you?”

“Darling, what's wrong? You sound upset.” Of course his mother would know that something was going on.

“I-Mom, can you please put Anna on the phone. I'll explain later.”

He could hear shuffling in the background which must have meant, that Lisa was going up the stairs.

“Shit.” Chris mumbled to himself before he could hear the soft voice of his 'wife' on the phone.

“Chris? Your mom said something was wrong. What's going on?”

Taking a deep breath, the actor proceeded to tell her exactly what had happened only a few minutes ago.

* * *

“The press knows.”

It was just three words, but not those you'd long to hear. These had a totally different meaning. Anna sat down on the bed that belonged to Chris and couldn't believe what she had been told.

“You mean they got pictures and everything?” she asked, absentmindedly scratching Buster behind his ears. The bulldog had taken a liking to the brunette ever since she had offered to take him out for his walks.

“I don't know what they know, but one of the reporters asked questions about our wedding and if it was just to get more publicity for the new movie. I will have Brad and Susan look into it, but from now on we have to be careful.” he told her. “I don't want anything bad to follow you now with it being in the open.”

A soft smile stole it's way on her lips when Anna heard his soft timbre flowed through the phone. “Thank you Chris, you don't know how much this means. But now do what you got to do and we'll talk about this later on, make a plan.”

“Sure, now go tell my mom, so she's prepared.”

Chuckling, the brunette looked down at the dog, who had his head cocked, his eyes entirely on her. “Will do, Cap. Go and impress people.”

She had been living with the Evans family for over three weeks now, getting to know each and every member better. Anna already felt at home, even more so than she had felt when she was still part of her own intact family.

“Come on, Buster, let's get down and tell everyone what your daddy told me.”

The bulldog followed behind her and barked happily, when they walked into the living room of the Evans Residence.

“Anna, dear, what did Christopher tell you?” Bob asked her when he saw the young woman enter the room.

She smiled and sat down next to Lisa, who wrung her hands anxiously. “He told me the media knows about us now. Apparently a source saw us in Las Vegas and sold it to the press.”

“Oh, darling girl. We'll get all this under control. Make sure nothing bad happens when you go out of the house.” she said, putting her arms around the younger woman.

Anna knew they would support her, helping her with everything she needed. “I think he'll call again, once he knows what's going on. He said he'd have Susan and Brad look into it, too.”

Feeling something cold and wet on her hand, the brunette looked down again and found Buster sitting next to her. The bulldog was such a cute little meatball, just like his owner. A few hours after Chris had left for LA, Anna had decided to lay down a bit and just relax, but apparently Buster was already missing the actor so much, that he jumped up on the bed with Anna and snuggled close to her side. Since then he wasn't more than a few feet away from the young woman.

“Seems like Buster is really taken with you, sweetheart.” Chris' father commented when he watched the dog interacting with Anna.

Smiling, she scratched behind his ears and patted his back, letting him know that he was a good boy. “I'll go back to bed now, it's been some exciting few minutes now.”

“Oh you do that, if Christopher calls, I'll let you know in the morning.”

Nodding her head, the brunette kissed Lisa's cheek and moved on to Bob, before she said her good-nights and left the living room, making her way up to Chris' room that she now occupied. The bulldog had followed her again and laid down in the dog bed next to the bed.

The brunette reached over and took her abandoned knitting back into her hands, when her phone rang on the bedside table. Looking at the caller ID, Anna couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

“Hey girl, how have you been?” she asked and put it on speaker, going back to her wool work.

“I was good. Until I got home and switched on the TV. Do you know that Chris and you made national news?”

Sighing, the young woman leaned back and nodded her head, forgetting, that Maya couldn't see her. “I figured. Chris called and told me about the interview.”

“And what are you going to do? I mean you guys wanted to annul the marriage ASAP. It would look bad if you got a divorce this early in your marriage.”

Of course her friend was right and Anna knew it would be bad publicity for Chris and his movies, but she still wanted to get out of this, the sooner the better. “We wouldn't be the first couple to split a few weeks after the wedding, it's happened before. Just look at Britney, it only took hours for her to get the divorce after their Vegas wedding.”

“But Anna, this is something entirely different and you know it. You love the guy don't you? I could see it in your eyes, this time it's something else.”

“I'm not sure. I'll be waiting for Chris to call me back with details and then we'll figure out what we're going to do.”

Another sigh could be heard, this time from her friend on the other line and Anna was sure a lecture would follow. “Just think it through before you do something you'll regret in the end.”

“I already did that, May, but thanks for the advice.” the brunette retorted, biting her lip at how bitchy she sounded at the moment.

“I know, but still, it might be something good in the end. You'd definitely deserve it.”

Thanking Maya, the young women talked for a few more minutes about what had been going on at their workplace, before Anna ended the call and looked down at East, who had watched her the entire time of her conversation.

“What's up, buddy?”

The dog got up from the place on the ground and jumped up on the bed, with some slight difficulty, but she helped him to get to his desired spot.

“What would you do, huh? I mean, I really like him, but do you think it's enough to make it work?”

Buster just looked at her before settling down close to her body, his head bedded on her legs. If the animal could have talked he's probably would have told her to just go with it and see where they were headed, but he couldn't and so the young woman had to figure out herself what she should do regarding the 'marriage' with Chris Evans.

* * *

It was a slow night at the airport in Boston, as both Chris and Anna sat in the boarding area, waiting to get on the plane that would take them to Los Angeles. The brunette had laid her head against the back of his shoulder, feeling his muscles move under her cheek.

“People are watching us and taking pictures.” she murmured against his body, earning a soft chuckle from the actor.

He turned his head and kissed her temple, which wasn't that easy to reach in the position they were in. “I bet they are. It's not often they see me with a woman by my side in public.”

“Do you miss it? Going out every night with a different woman.”

Chris wasn't sure what to say. Of course he had liked his bachelor life, but it wasn't what he wanted for his future. “To be honest, it was nice, but nothing that I see myself do in the long run.”

Nodding her head, the brunette laid a light kiss on his shoulder, letting her lips linger on the fabric of his shirt.

“Where is Buster going to be for the time being?”

Turning his body around, the actor sighed softly and put his arms over her shoulder. “He's in his travel box in the belly of the plane, we'll be getting him at the luggage claim.”

“Good, I miss him, the last weeks we've been very close.” she told him, laughing softly.

Chris was happy, the first time in a while he felt very happy without his family there. He looked down at the jersey, the brunette had taken from his wardrobe. “I like your shirt. It looks good on you.”

“Thank you, but to be honest I'm not much of a footballer. I haven't had a chance to watch a match before, so I'm not sure what the rules are.”

Appalled, the actor turned to her. “Really?”

Anna nodded her head, smiling sheepishly at him.

“Well, we got to do something about it. First thing we'll do is watch a match once we get home.”

Giggling, she reached out and brushed her hand along his jaw. “You sure you want to do that? It took me three years to get the hang of soccer.”

“I'm up for the challenge, so yes I'm sure.”

“Flight AA306 from Boston to Los Angeles now ready for boarding, please proceed to Gate 40A.”

Getting up from their seats, the blonde actor grabbed her hand tightly and led her to the exit. They both showed the flight attendant their tickets and passports and walked down the boarding bridge towards the plane.

“You okay?” Chris asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders when they neared the entrance to the plane.

She smiled at him and reached up, softly stroking along his stubbled jaw, feeling the whiskers of his beard scratch against her palm. “I'm better than okay, thank you.”

They were greeted by the flight attendants inside the plane and brought to their seats, which were located in the business area. It wasn't first class but it was still a lot more roomy than economy.

“I've never traveled in business class before.” Anna commented, when she took her seat by the window.

The actor shook his head. He would have thought with her father being a CEO they would have traveled in style, but apparently not. “Well you can enjoy this from now on, because we'll travel like this most of the time. For now enjoy the next five hours or so and relax a bit.”

“Ugh, that's a long time.”

Laughing, Chris kissed her cheek. “It took us about two days to get to Boston from Las Vegas and you're complaining about five hours?”

“Yeah well, I'm not the best flyer to be honest, I'm happy when I'm back on solid ground.”

Reaching over, he took her hand in his and linked their fingers together, leaning in so only she could hear him, not wanting others to about what was going on between them. “If you want we can talk about us. Just the basic info we haven't shared before, something we should know about if we're asked, because you know this is only for the public. I don't expect you to get back in bed with me and satisfy my primal urges.”

“Sure. What do you want to know?” she asked him, giggling at his boyish face looking back at her. Anna moved her hand away from his larger one, taking off the light jacket she had worn over the jersey, feeling flushed at the mention of the start of their problems, thinking back to the amazing night of sex they had shared in Vegas.

“Uhm, where were you born? What is your favorite thing to do, when you're off work?”

The brunette leaned back in her seat and turned to face the actor. “Well I was born in New York, but my parents had to move to Germany when I was about four months old. When I turned five, we moved again, this time it was London. With eight we lived in Paris and when I was fourteen we up and packed again, but this time stayed in Boston, that's when my father started his affair.” she took a deep breath and bit her lip, keeping her emotions in check. “As for my relaxing time, I like to take long baths, read a good book accompanied with a nice glass of wine and I do love to knit, especially when it's cold outside.”

“You're really something.” Chris laughed putting his right hand on his chest, grabbing his man boob, a trait he had picked up some time ago. “I wouldn't have pegged you for a knitting lady, but you surprise me each and every day.”

Smiling, Anna grabbed her phone, shutting it off, not feeling at all comfortable leaving it on like some of the business men on the flight. “Yeah well, you know how it goes: Still waters run deep.”

“And dirty.” he added with a chuckle, earning a disapproving look from the woman sitting next to him.

Just now, the actor found another reason why he liked her. She shared his humor and from what he saw while being in Boston with her, most of the same things all together. Anna was a huge sports fan, although she tended to like soccer and basketball more than football, but Chris was sure that he would get her to like his sport, too.

* * *

_'Captain America found his Mrs. America?_

_Captain America-actor Chris Evans (32) was seen in Las Vegas with a mystery woman, her name still unknown to our sources._

_The couple has been madly in love, as onlookers said, but they both seemed to be drunk out of their mind. Apparently Evans has started dating the young woman a few months after his break up with Minka Kelly and deemed it a perfect opportunity to get hitched that night in a small chapel a few blocks away from the center._

_If this relationship is going to last for the actor and his wife is still something of the future, but we'll keep you updated.'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's another part hope you will like it.
> 
> Thanks to shesaramblingriot and Chelzwwefan for your kudos as well as the 7 guests who left theirs. I also want to thank superloveverything for the lovely comment and your kudos and sandswinchester, shesaramblingriot and TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily for bookmarking my story.  
> You all are amazing.
> 
> Outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/out_in_cali/set?id=179304043
> 
> I also changed the name of Chris' dog because I finally found out that East has died, somehow I'm always behind on the facts, so sorry about this.

**Chapter 6**

Anna woke up the next morning with Buster cuddled next to her. She smiled and scratched behind his ear. “Come on you, let's get up.”

The puppy jumped from the bed and bounded out of the room. The actor and her had decided that she would stay at the guestroom, and not have to sleep in his bed, only acting as a loving couple in public.

The young woman, dressed in sweats made her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Buster bounded over to his bowls and munched happily on the food, Chris had left for him. He had told her the night before that he needed to do some work-related stuff in Studio City, so Anna was alone most of the day and could do what ever she wanted.

She grabbed a bowl of cereals and poured herself a cup of tea. The actor usually drank coffee, but for her he bought various teas.

The brunette drank the occasional cup of the dark brown brew, but she wasn't a big fan of it. The thought alone brought a small smile to her lips. Chris was doing everything in his power to make her feel welcome and at home.

The phone in his massive house rang and Anna reached over, grabbing the device on the kitchen counter.

“Evans residence, Anna speaking.”

She could hear a deep chuckling sound reverberating on the other line. “Just the woman I wanted to talk to.”

All color drained from her face when she heard the voice, she had tried so hard to forget.

“What do you want Alex? You have everything you told me I owed you. How did you even get that number?”

Another chuckle could be heard and the young woman felt a cold shiver run down her spine. “Oh Anna. I have my ways. You know, you can't flee from me.”

“Leave me alone Alex. You ruined my life. I started a new one when you left and I want it to stay that way.”

“Ah, right. You got married to Captain America. Is he as dumb as me? Paying for everything you need?” her ex-boyfriend cackled. “I bet he is. With a lay like you he must not be able to think straight. Believe me, I couldn't.”

Choking back the sob that rose in her throat, the brunette gripped the phone tighter in her hand. “Stop it, tell me what you want and then get the hell out of my life.”

“Okay, it's a deal, Anna, I want the ten grand you still owe me from that stunt you pulled last year and then we're done. If you can't give me the money, I'll have to tell people what you really are. And I'm sure mommy, daddy and your dear hubby won't like it.”

“You'll get the money, just give me some time.” she told him, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay.

“Sure do, four weeks, nothing more. If it's less, good for you.”

With that he hung up on her. Anna closed her eyes, now finally letting her emotions run free. She had hoped her past would never catch up to her, but apparently she was wrong.

Alexander Jackson was the first boyfriend she had had. The young woman met him at high school sitting next to him in class. They had hit it off from day one, but split the year before when she found out he had been dealing drugs.

He had been a nice guy, the son of a senator, but he was also a rebel, always going against his fathers wishes. Only Anna supported him in his dream of becoming a doctor instead of the politician his family wanted him to be.

He got into Princeton and they didn't see each other as often as they both wanted, but then Alex spiraled down. He got let go at the college and he acted differently to the times she had seen him before.

When Anna finally found out that he was not only taking drugs, but dealing with the heavy stuff, too, she decided it was best to tell the police and end their relationship. The only problem was, that his father had had his fingers in this matter and told the judge, that his poor son was so stressed out from college, that he saw the only way out – getting high on amphetamine so he could pass the tests.

And just with this, his last deal had gone wrong and he lost the ten thousand dollars his buyer was supposed to pay.

Feeling her legs give out from the emotional pressure she felt, she sank to the ground, leaning back against the counter. The dam was broken and her tears ran down her cheeks, making a wet puddle on the fabric of her sleep pants as she drew her knees up to her chest.

Buster, who had felt the distress of the young woman, came up to her, whining softly and nudging her side, letting Anna know that she wasn't alone, that he would protect her no matter what.

* * *

“Have you heard? Chris Evans got married.”

That was usually the words Anna could hear nearly every day when she was out for a walk with Buster.

People, mostly women, talked about their supposed relationship and usually the brunette bore the brunt of their negative words.

“Yeah. Well, she's not much of a looker, really.” a blonde woman remarked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Anna sat at the table next to them and heard everything they spoke about. Her companion, a thin, bleached blonde with pushed up breasts and lips that were clearly made too large for her small face.

“I agree, she's got too much on her bones. He'll probably tire soon enough.” she said with a smirk, crossing her legs under the table revealing too much skin with her too short skirt.

Shaking her head, the brunette looked down at Buster, who sat by her feet, whining softly and giving her puppy dog eyes.

“I'm sorry buddy, I can't give you treats. The people here won't like it.”

Puffing out a breath, the bulldog laid down on the ground and turned his head away from the young woman. Chuckling softly, she took her phone and snapped a picture sending it to Chris.

She smiled, taking a sip of her tea, thinking about the poor actor who had to sit through a meeting about the upcoming premiere of his new Captain America movie. Anna felt kind of bad for him, but still it was what he worked as and he had to do what he was told to do.

The brunette had asked him about looking for work, while she was still in LA. She didn't want to seem like he had to pay for every need of hers, but the actor insisted that she should enjoy her time at home for a while.

So far Anna hadn't been bothered too much by the media, only having a few pictures taken when she was out with Buster or shopping for the two of them. But she was glad because it meant that there wouldn't be any negative news about her which would be negative news for Chris.

And then there was the still untouched topic of Alex's call the morning a few days ago. The actor had asked her about her gloomy mood, but the young woman refused to give him a good explanation about it.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at it. Reading the caller ID, Anna smiled knowing he must have a few minutes break in his meeting.

“And what pray tell, did you mean with this picture?”

Chuckling softly, the young woman played with the ring on her left hand. Chris had decided, that if they were now found out, she needed a better ring instead of the cheap one they got at the chapel.

“Nothing really. I'm sitting at the cafe right now and Buster wanted a piece of my cookie, but just listening to the women bad mouthing me, I think it would be bad if I gave him a treat.”

A sigh sounded on the other line and Anna knew instantly she had said too much. “Hey, I told you a million times now, that you shouldn't listen to the gossip around you.”

“I know. But it still hurts.” she told him, feeling her mood decrease by the minute.

“Anna, listen to me, all right. I told Brad, Josh and Susan to keep any information about you and our relationship to a minimum, not much will be in the press from now on.”

Taking a deep breath, Anna smiled as she looked down at Buster, who had put his front paws on her legs, feeling a shift in her emotions. “Thank you. I told my mom about what has been going on.”

“Finally. I was afraid that she would some day stand on my door step and send me to hell for what I did to her daughter.” the actor said with a chuckle of his own.

“She wouldn't, not with your looks believe me. But if she got a hold of me, there could be a chance that I might not return from a visit to the nearest cafe.”

Just like Lisa, her mother Alice wasn't too happy with the situation, but she couldn't change what had happened. She was just glad that Chris was such a nice guy, an actor albeit, but definitely a gentleman.

“I'm not sure she'd kill her only daughter. She would miss you too much.”

Laughing, Anna took the last sip of her tea and gave the server a sign that she wanted to pay for her food and drink. “You're probably right.”

“Of course I'm right. I always am.” he chuckled a second, before his tone turned serious again. “But listen, I gotta talk to you when I get back, it's about the premiere.”

“Okay. How about I cook something for us and we'll get down to business?” she asked, taking Buster's leash and left the cafe, after she had paid, earning a few disapproving looks from the patrons when they saw the bulldog she had brought with her.

In the background, the brunette could hear Chris' name being called. “That actually sounds great. I gotta go now. See you at home, Anna.”

“You, too. It's only another hour, and then you can relax.”

Apparently the prospect of a proper cooked meal to come home to did wonders to improve the actors mood again and they both said their good-byes. Anna decided to go grocery shopping before she headed back to his house, wanting the ingredients for the meal she deemed perfect for tonight.

* * *

“So, is your mystery wife accompanying you to the premiere?”

Chris turned to the voice that sounded behind him, when he had ended the call.

Sebastian had listened in on his conversation, already knowing about the things that had happened in Vegas. The two actors were like brothers and mostly told each other nearly everything.

“Not yet. But I hope Anna agrees with me, that it would keep the media away for a while.”

The brunette actor laid his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “From what you have told me about her, I believe she would make sure that there is no bad press for you.”

“Oh she does. You should see her when she reads an article about me meeting up with another actress, saying I was cheating on her.”

Chuckling Sebastian and Chris made their way back to the meeting room and the brunette actor grinned at the visual he hat at the moment. “I bet she is a hell cat, you lucky son of a bitch.”

“If she was, I wouldn't know. It was a one night stand and since then we only have been acting out a relationship. No action between the sheets.”

His co-star winced and the blonde actor nodded his head. “Shit, well not so lucky then. It's not the looks I hope.”

“No, definitely not the looks. On both parts.”

“Evans! Stan! Get your asses into gear, we want to finish here.”

Nodding their heads the two actors went back in and sat down, hoping to finish their meeting as soon as possible.

* * *

 

“Buster! No! Stop it!”

Chris could hear Anna's call coming from the kitchen when he entered his house. The second half of their meeting had been long and tiring and he was just glad that he could relax with a beer and a good home cooked meal.

He softly padded into the spacious room, his shoes long since left by the door in the hallway, and saw as his dog tried to get some of the food that the brunette was cooking. Buster was jumping up on her leg, whining softly and giving her puppy dog eyes.

“No! You'll get something else when your daddy get's back. Now hush.”

The bulldog wasn't happy with her words, but turned swiftly when he heard the jingle of keys. The actor kneeled down, patting his belly softly. “What did you do buddy, huh?”

“He tried to eat your chicken, but if you want I can give it to him anyway.” Anna told the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest. “By the way, hello.”

Chuckling, Chris stood up again and walked over to the stove to look what she had conjured up for dinner. “What's this?”

“Something my mother used to cook when we were home alone. Chicken with mashed potatoes and carrots and peas.”

On impulse the actor leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, lingering on the spot a few seconds later. “Sounds delicious.”

“If you want, you can take a shower before we eat. The food's going to take a few more minutes.” she told him, swallowing the lump that formed at his sweet gesture.

Nodding his head, the actor left her standing in the kitchen, still mulling over the kiss, albeit it was a fairly innocent one.

He shook his head at himself, not sure why he really did it in the first place. They both had agreed to leave the relationship at a friendship base, but the further they got, the more he couldn't deny that the feelings he had for Anna weren't just friendly.

Chris already felt sparks when he first saw her and now those sparks kindled a fire he wasn't sure he could handle.

But it wasn't any different for the young woman standing in his kitchen. She, too, knew that soon they would find themselves head long in the chaos of their hearts, couldn't ignore that there was more to their relationship than just acting for the public.

Sighing softly, Anna turned back to the food still cooking on the stove and trying not to imagine his naked body in the shower, his hands running over his skin. Heat rushed through her veins and her cheeks grew hot, only the soft whine of Buster brought the young woman out of her fantasy.

It didn't take long for the actor to finish his evening routine and he walked down the stairs again, back to the dining area of his home, the delicious smells wafting around his nose. He saw the brunette putting down the last pots and smiled at her as she turned to him.

“This looks amazing, Anna.”

She chuckled nervously, this being the first time she really cooked for Chris and not his mother. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

“Oh I'm sure it's great.” he told her, kissing her cheek, before he sat down at the table, helping himself to a first heaping of the food.

Anna just nodded her head and copied the actor, taking a large bite of their meal. She had decided to make some roasted chicken breast, rice and veggies for dinner, something even Chris could eat and still maintain his body.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?”

Clearing his throat, the blonde looked over to the young woman. “Well the premiere to 'Winter Soldier' is coming up and I'd like you to come with me.”

The words were only followed by silence. Anna swallowed the bite she took before and put her knife and fork down, looking intently at the actor. Chris felt his heart hammering in his throat, already opening his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to come.

“You really want me there?”

He nodded his head, reaching over the table and grabbed a hold of her hand. “It would make me happy. The press would stop assuming things and you could have some peace now.”

“I-Okay. I think.” The brunette wasn't really sure if it was the right decision, but she guessed it would be a step in the right direction.

Smiling, Chris moved his thump over the back of her hand, softly stroking the skin there. “Thank you. Everything is going to work out great.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, hope you like it. Let me know what you think of this, I also want to thank NikiEvans for bookmarking my story and giving it your Kudos, Lokini09 for the lovely comment, thanks a lot, as well a big thanks to the 9 guests that left their Kudos. You all are amazing, this means a lot to me.
> 
> Outfits:  
> 1st dress - http://www.polyvore.com/ca_ws_premiere/set?id=180584792  
> 2nd dress - http://www.polyvore.com/ca_ws_premiere_ii/set?id=180591575  
> 3rd dress - http://www.polyvore.com/ca_ws_premiere_iii/set?id=180593313  
> The fitting - http://www.polyvore.com/picking_out_dress/set?id=181549878  
> Flight to Boston - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181662259

**Chapter 7**

“Tell me again, why did I agree to this?” Anna groaned as she was led to the changing room of Ilaria, Chris' stylists office.

Chuckling the actor sat down on one of the couches in the large changing area and waited for her to come out. He had called her after the brunette agreed to attend the premiere with him and he needed her help.

The actor was sure Anna would have done fine for herself, but he wanted her to enjoy the perks that came with the fame, things like having someone help you to find the perfect outfit.

“Babe, come on. This is going to be so great, I just know it.”

Grinning the dark haired stylist moved behind the curtain to help the young woman. Chris had already told her what had been going on between the two of them and there was no one around, so they didn't have to act like the couple they should be.

“I'll surely embarrass Chris. Or they'll find out, that this all was just a mistake and we're not even a couple.” Anna rushed the words, nearly slurring them when she spoke. She was so close to a panic attack.

Ilaria grabbed a hold of her arms and softly squeezed them, letting her know that she was there for her. “Anna, breath. I'll make sure you guys look amazing. And after we got the outfit taken care of, I'll help you with how to act in front of the cameras.”

Not trusting her voice, the brunette nodded her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself down again.

“We'll start with the outfits, okay. Chris showed me pictures of you before, so I took the liberty of putting them together for you. Which do you want to try first?”

She held up a black long sleeved bodycon dress with gold embroidery all over it, a black strapless short dress with large red lace patterns and another long sleeved dress, that had a dark blue bustier, a dark violet satin skirt part, one sleeve made up of black lace and the other of black mesh.

“Can we start with the black-gold one?”

Ilaria nodded her head and grabbed the dress and accessories she thought were fitting for the occasion. She shed her jeans and the printed crop vest she wore that day, as well as her sandals. Helping her into the dress and zipping up the back, the stylist told Anna to put on the shoes and jewelery. “When you're done, come on out.”

The brunette took a deep breath after Chris' stylist left and brushed down the material of the first dress. She pulled back the curtain and turned to the actor, awaiting his reaction.

The dark blonde leaned back in his seat and scrunched his face.

“You don't like it, right. It looks bad.” Anna muttered and turned back to the changing room.

Sighing, the actor followed after her, pushing the curtain back to look at the brunette again. “It's not that, you look amazing, but it kinda makes you too nice. You look like a little girl, wanting to be grown up in this.”

Snorting, Ilaria shoved him out of the way and turned back to Anna. “Don't listen to him. He's a guy. Chris should be happy I work for him or he'd go to a premiere dressed in jeans and a shirt that he wore the last four days.”

Nodding her head Anna gave the young stylist a smile. “Thank you, I'm not sure what I would have done without you.”

“Probably dressed in a nice dress, too, but nothing that would appease the people from the press. Come on, let's try the next one. It's Diane von Fürstenberg and you should only wear minimal accessories with this.” she told her, holding up the black and red dress.

The brunette slipped into the dress and put on the Saint Laurent heels Ilaria held out for her. Putting on the necklace the stylist said would work perfect with it.

Again she walked out of the changing room and stood in front of the actor. A small smile came onto his face and both women knew they were going in the right directions.

“Not what you're thinking?” the brunette asked him and smiled as he shook his head.

Ushering Anna back to change, she winked at Chris before pulling out the last dress. It was designed by Zuhair Murad and somehow she already felt like a celebrity now. Ilaria helped her zipping up the back of the dress and put down the Saint Laurent Tribute Suede Pumps, so the brunette could get into them.

This time she left the accessories on the table, not bothering to put them on again, when her 'husband' decided that she would have to change again.

Stepping out for the third time that day, she took a deep breath and walked up to Chris, who had now gone up to get something to drink for himself.

When he looked up again, he let go of the plastic bottle, letting it fall to the ground when he saw Anna standing there. She fidget and brushed out the skirt of the dress.

“You look”

“It's bad right?”

The actor walked up to her and put his hands on her waist, a move that felt strangely good on both parts. “I wanted to say amazing. You'll have all eyes on you tonight.”

“Well, if you guys finally found the right one, I think we should start to get ready for the premiere, you know, getting your hair done and Anna needs to get her make-up on, these things take time.”

Nodding their heads with a smile the two of them moved away from each other and turned to Ilaria. “Let's get going.”

* * *

 

Anna fidget in the dress, pulling it down on her thighs as they got out of the car. Chris smiled at her and gripped her hand tightly in his. “It's going to be okay.” he whispered, moving his lips softly against her temple.

When he had seen her walking out of the hair salon, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Her brunette hair had been done in a nice wavy faux bob, her make-up light, only her lips were painted with a darker shade of red.

“You look gorgeous.”

Smiling the young woman smoothed her hand over his blue suit, the one he had shown her, while they were at Ilaria's studio. “You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Evans.”

Together the two of them walked over to the main part of the carpet and posed for the photographs, meeting up with the rest of the cast as well. As always, they acted as the couple they were in public, holding hands, exchanging the occasional kiss and looking deeply into each others eyes.

“Mr. Evans, a quick question please.” one of the reporters asked with a smile and Chris nodded his head, pulling Anna along with him to the barrier where the media was posted.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile onto her face, not really wanting to be there, but she knew that the actor had to do this for promotional causes.

“Mr. Evans, Elise Grant for E! Network, thank you for your time. We see you have brought your wife with you. How is married life treating you?”

Looking at the brunette standing next to him, Chris smiled and then turned back to the reporter. “It's great. I've never felt like this before, when I still had my dog East, I told people he was like my girlfriend, but with Anna it's different. She knows when I had a bad day and cooks things my mom used to put on the plate back at home and it just feels like I'm back in Boston again.”

“Mrs. Evans, how do you feel about this new found fame? People are wondering about you all the time, although we know that you both are very private personalities.” the woman said with a fake smile and Anna could only just resist rolling her eyes.

She felt the actor's hand giving hers a tight squeeze before she answered. “It's different, that's for sure. At the moment I took some time off from work to be with Chris here in LA, but when he's gone I'll get back to Boston.”

The reporter turned back to the actor, quizzing him about the movie and his upcoming projects, before she thanked him and the two were on their way to the theater. He pulled her closer to his side and kissed her temple.

“You did good.”

Shaking her head, Anna looked at him, giving the actor a disapproving look. “It wasn't. I could have said something else, but I just let out what was on my mind.”

“Hey, don't worry so much. It was just the truth. I don't expect you to stay in LA. You'll take Buster with you and send him over to my parents. He'll love seeing Coco again.”

Giggling softly, she reached up and stroked along his stubbly cheek. His beard was longer than the last time and she had made him use a lotion to soften it slightly. “I bet he would, he liked playing around with your mom's dog.”

“Chris!”

The two stopped as they heard the shout coming from behind them, and the dark blonde actor smiled as he saw his friend and co-star walking up to them. “Hey man, I thought I told you to show me your girl before you get inside.”

Sebastian grinned as he moved up alongside them and put his hand out for Anna to take. “I'm Sebastian, Chris co-star.”

“Anna, nice to meet you.” she said and shook his proffered hand with a smile.

Nodding his head, the dark haired actor put his hand on his friends shoulder. “I know what's going on between you, so you don't need to act when it's just us.”

“Oh good then, I hope you won't spill our little secret.” the brunette said, squeezing Chris hand tighter than she had before.

Shaking his head, Sebastian left the couple and walked over to their other co-stars with a smirk playing on his lips. He knew his friend was going to be in deep shit and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Scarlet, Samuel and Anthony all saw him walking up and beckoned him over.

“So, what is she like?” Scarlet asked, glancing around his shoulder as Anna and Chris talked quietly among themselves. She could see that the younger woman was tense, trying her best to play the part of the loving wife.

Shrugging his shoulders, he, too, turned to look at their friend. “She seems nice. From what Chris told me, she's trying everything to help him with this charade. If they weren't so blind, they'd be perfect for each other.”

The other three actors nodded in agreement. The blonde actress knew how desperately her friend and co-star wanted to start a family. She just hoped they would take the chance and not do something stupid along the line.

* * *

“You sure you'll be okay without me?” Chris asked as he stood with Anna at LAX in the departure hall.

Both had gotten home late from the first screening of 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' on Thursday and just tried to telax the day before. They had to take the earliest flight out of town, which meant getting up at five o'clock that morning. Buster was put away again in his travel box and Anna would get him again at the airport in Boston to bring him back to his parents' house.

The brunette nodded, her sunglasses pushed up on her nose as she looked around at all the travelers. “Yeah.”

“Hey.” he said, putting his hand underneath her chin and pulled it up, so she at least would look at him, even though he didn't see her eyes. “What's wrong? You've been different since before the premiere.”

“I, it's just...I need your help.”

Pulling her closer to his body, so it would at least look like they were saying goodbye, the actor nodded his head. “What do you need?”

Anna felt so bad about lying to him, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, and she knew if she didn't do what Alex said, he'd hurt Chris worse than physically. “I need money.”

“How, how much?”

She cleared her throat and looked away again. Her insides churned and she buried her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket, that she wore over a simple shirt and the jeans with a checkered button up tied around her hips, accompanied by a pair of purple Dr. Martens she had been gifted with by her aunt. “It's ten grand. I, I have been looking into a program at the College in Boston a-and they only take like 30 people each year. I got an email a few days ago that I got in, but I didn't want to bother you with this.”

“Hey, I told you what ever it is, I'll make sure you get it. Wanna tell me about this program?”

Feeling her eyes widening, Anna swallowed the lump that formed in her throat before she thought about the one program she wanted to go to at Boston College. “It's more like a course but you learn how to be a good writer.”

“So after you finish you could like write your own books or something?” Chris asked her with a grin on his lips, while his hands were still drawn tightly around her waist.

The brunette nodded her head, blinking away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “Something like that.”

“Okay, give me a few days and I'll get you the money.” the actor told her before he kissed her cheek, brushing his thumbs along her jaw.

“Sure, I'll pay you back, I swear.”

Smiling, Chris kissed her cheek one last time before Brad walked up to him and told him it was time to get to the gate. Anna's flight would leave an hour after his had taken off. “I'll see you in a few weeks.”

Nodding her head, the young woman waved one last time before she made her way to her own gate, holding her bag tightly in her hands, trying to keep her emotions in check. Hopefully her plan would work and Alex would leave her alone from then on, she didn't need anymore complicating things in her life, Chris and his fame were enough for the time being.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but I had a crazy time the last month and wasn't too happy with the chapter, but I hope you will like this now, let me know what you think. 
> 
> I also want to thank dehlusion and Madmadey for bookmarking as well as geektopia for bookmarking and your kudos. Thank you to madilovesu12345, rvaleardis, jjessica20, ErinVanLyssel and the 5 guests who gave their kudos, you guys are amazing, as well as all other readers, the over 2000 hits show it.
> 
> Outfits:  
> Back in Boston - http://www.polyvore.com/back_in_boston/set?id=181748096  
> Kids' Choice Awards - http://www.polyvore.com/back_in_boston/set?id=181748096

**Chapter 8**

**_Mrs. Evans stole the show at Captain America premiere_ **

_32-year old actor Chris Evans attended the world premiere Thursday (March 13) of his latest movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier together with his wife Anna. She looked gorgeous in a Zuhair Murad dress and was part of the best-dressed ladies that night. Of course all eyes were on her, when she walked down the carpet with her husband Chris, flashing her diamond wedding ring, and the couple indulged in a serious case of PDA. But after knowing that they won't see each other for a while, we'll think it is allowed to be sweet on each other._

_We think it's really cute, although the 25-year old seemed to be extremely nervous during a interview with our reporter Elise Grant from E! Network. But who can blame her? This was their first official outing together._

_Only two days later the couple was seen in a tight embrace as they stood together at LAX, both leaving for respectable workplaces. The actor is now on his press tour around the world, while his wife is back in Boston, apparently with his family._

Sighing, Anna put the magazine down and looked around Boston Public Garden. She had just returned from her delivery to Alex, giving him the money he had wanted.The young woman couldn't help the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of the smug look on her ex's face.

Chris had already been gone for a week and Anna could count the times she visited his family on one hand – only once.

The day after the premiere Lisa had called and insisted that she come and stay with them, but the young woman told them 'No'. She had to go back to work at the store and pay her rent again. Even though Chris had told her he would pay for the apartment, Anna didn't want to look like she only needed him for the money.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts and smiled as she saw the name of her friend blinking on the display.

“Hey, Maya.” she said when she answered.

Her friend returned the greeting. “So tell me about LA. How was it? Did you meet the rest of the cast, too?”

“Yeah, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie are great, they're close friends with Chris, as well as Scarlett, she's super sweet.”

She tried to sound convincing, but her friend knew that something was wrong. “Anna! Tell me. What's going on? Did he hurt you or something?”

“No.” Tears gathered in her eyes, something she did a lot lately. “Chris didn't do anything, he and Brad have been trying to get the annulment done as soon as possible.”

“Where are you at, I'm coming to get you. And then I want the truth.” Maya told her, waiting for her friend to tell her the location before hanging up on the phone.

Nervously she played with a loose thread on her coral colored extreme asymmetric vest, that she wore over the white crop trousers. Anna knew it was going to be a very long day, once her friend got a hold of her.

Closing her eyes, the brunette leaned back against the bench. She was so fucked. If she found out about Alex threatening her, Maya would take her to the police and her ex told her clearly that he would make her life a living hell and make sure that Chris' career was over.

* * *

 

“Want to tell me now what is going on?” The blonde asked as she stood in front of her friend, who sat at the counter of Maya's kitchen.

Gripping the cup tightly in her hands, Anna looked at the other woman. “I...Alex called me a few days before the premiere.”

“Alex? Alex Jackson?” The question was answered by a curt nod of the brunette. “What the fuck did that asshole want from you now?”

“He told me I owed him the ten grand from the deal he did before that got stopped by the police.” Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, Anna continued. “Alex threatened me that he would cause problems for Chris if I didn't give him the money or got police involved.”

Putting her arms around her friend, the blonde stroked her back. “Anna, please you need to go to the police. He's been getting off easy enough with his father being the senator, but he needs to be stopped.”

“I can't Maya, I already gave him the money Chris lent me. When the press finds out about this, they will know that everything was just staged and his career is over. He did such a great job with the Marvel movies and he wants to start directing, too.”

Shaking her head, her friend sat down next to the young woman. “Still, don't you think you should at least tell Chris the truth, so that he is prepared.”

“No, I already lied to him about everything. I don't want to pull him into this mess with me.”

Sighing the blonde had to shake her head at the behavior of her friend. That Anna would really get herself pulled down so far, that she couldn't see the help that everyone's been offering her. Knowing that the brunette wouldn't do it on her own, Maya decided to take matters in her own hands.

When Anna left for a quick bathroom brake, the 27-year old grabbed her friends phone and copied Chris number. She didn't want her friend to get sucked deeper into the bad things that Alexander Jackson dealt with and Maya knew that only he could make her see reason.

“I should probably go. It's been a long exhausting day and I think I'm going to lay down and sleep a bit.” the brunette said when she came back from the bathroom, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

“You know you could stay here if you wanted.”

Nodding her head, Anna kissed Maya's cheek and said her goodbyes. She had amazing friends, that much she knew, but the fewer people were involved in this mess, the better. The young woman knew what her ex-boyfriend was capable off and she didn't the blonde nor Chris to get hurt in the process.

* * *

 

Her phone rang a second time today and somehow Anna dreaded answering it. Chris had sent her a message that he was finished with his interviews and wanted to talk to her about his upcoming appearance at the Kids' Choice Awards.

“Hey, I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?”

Closing her eyes, the brunette breathed deeply and forced a smile on her face, trying to project that into her voice. “No, everything's fine. How did the interviews go?”

“Ah, not bad, but I'm happy that it's over and done with. Listen about the Award show. I would really love for you to join me. The more the public sees us together, at least at official appearances, the more they're convinced we're really a couple. It's better than just shutting ourselves off to the media.”

Anna opened the front door of her apartment and thought about what Chris had said to her. She had to agree that it would be easier for them to keep appearances up when they were out attending parties and shows. “I, sure. Do you want me to fly down?”

“Let's meet up in LA. Brad is going to get you tickets for the flight.” he told her and the brunette had to shake her head again.

With a sigh she pulled off her jacket and put her bag done onto the counter next to the built in wardrobe in her hallway. “Chris, I don't want you paying again. I can get those tickets myself.”

“Yeah, but not first class.” She could already imagine him giving her that smug look he got when he accomplished something in his own way.

“No, not first class. But I don't need first class. And now you'll go hush and I'll book the damn tickets myself.”

Laughing loudly on the other side of the line, the actor agreed with her, but told her he would meet her at the airport the next morning when she would arrive. Anna hung up after they said their goodbyes and walked inside her small kitchenette, which was part of the living room/dinning room.

“See, I knew you were going to get everything taken care off. Is this guy really worth it? Or should I maybe question him if you are worth so much that he would pay for everything?”

With a gasp, the brunette spun around and faced Alex, who was sitting casually on her couch with a bored look on his still quite handsome face.

“What the hell are you doing here? I already gave you what I owed you.” she questioned him, moving her body so that she had easy access to any weapon she might need during her encounter with her ex. “How did you get in?”

Scoffing, the dark blonde male got up and walked over to her, leaning his body close to her own. He smirked when he felt her trembling beneath him. “I always loved when you would tremble like this.”

“You're a pig.” Anna spat at him, shoving her ex away from her. “Now, how did you get in here? Tell me or I'll call police.”

Smirking, Alex licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, making the muscles underneath his shirt bulge slightly. “No you won't.”

“I will.”

“No.” It was so easy. “You won't. Wanna know why?”

The young woman ground her teeth together, before answering him with a simple 'Why'.

“I got a few friends around the country and guess what?” he asked her, the smug look on the dark blonde's face causing her to cringe.

“Don't play games, Alex. Tell me already.”

Laughing softly he tutted at Anna and took the few steps towards her before putting his hands on her arms. “I know that you're just playing a little charade with Captain America. Mike, I guess you still remember him, told me about the annulment papers you guys are waiting for and if I'm not mistaken it's against the law to fake a marriage for profit reasons.”

“That is not true.” she tried to defend herself but her ex sharply pushed her against the counter, making her cry out from the pain that racked through her back.

“Isn't it? You got married in Vegas and now his manager tries to get everything in motion that you can be done with it as soon as possible, but until then little Annie gets money for the rent and her new clothes.” he taunted her, seeing the tears gathering in her eyes. “Daddy doesn't do it anymore now, does he? He abandoned you and your mother for some younger, skinnier bitch and he doesn't bat an eyelash at his own daughter. That's why you got a bigger fish on the hook, right? You got one of the most eligible men in the States.”

“Shut up! You know nothing. Now leave before I call the police and tell them you broke into my apartment.” she told him, the tears spilling over and running down her cheeks, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of feeling pitiful for herself.

“It's not breaking in if you got a key.” Alex told her, holding up the key he still hadn't given back to her.

Shaking her head, the brunette pointed a single finger to the door. “Just go. Leave me alone. I'll get you you're fucking money and then I hope you'll rot in hell.”

Chuckling her ex leaned closer to her again, softly brushing his thumb along her cheeks. “You'll have bigger problems once the police knows what you are doing. Not only will your husband fall down from his little step ladder when the press finds out, but you'll get into a big mess about faking the marriage. But if we worked together I could help you out on that.”

“Stop right there and leave my apartment. I don't want anything to do with your fucking schemes.” Anna retorted, pulling him over to the front door and trying to shoved him out, but the brunette male would have none of it.

“If you don't want the public to know what's going on with Evans and you, you're going to do exactly what I want you to.”

* * *

 

Anna couldn't help the grin that spread over her face as she met up with Chris again. He had presented the award for Favorite Movie Actor together with Kristen Bell, giving it to the winner Adam Sandler.

“You were so good up there.” She said, putting her hands on his cheeks kissing him soundly.

The actor smiled and moved his arms around her body, pressing her closer to his own. “I'm glad, but you know despite how good you look in this outfit, it is not practical for some secret make-out session in the back room of Galen Center.”

Snorting the brunette backed up from him and shook her head, smoothing down the black peplum top part of her bodysuit that covered most of her gold colored shorts.. “You're really bad, you know.”

They had been brought to a private room so they were able to freshen up and then return to their seats to watch the rest of the show, before the two of them would be at the after party.

“I do. And I really need to talk to you. Brad gave me the papers”

“I know. He gave them to me when I arrived at your house.” she told him, a sad look crossing her features.

Chris put his fingers under her chin, raising her head to make the woman look at him. “I want you to know that I don't want it to end like this.”

Thankfully they were in a private room with no other eyes and ears besides their own. “When all this started I didn't think that we could ever be something else besides friends, although I wished it. But now I'm sure that I do want us to not just put up an act.”

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened when she heard herself blurt out the words she had swallowed down for the last couple of weeks. “I'm sorry”

“I love you, too. For some time now.” the actor told her with a smile dipping his head to kiss her a second time that night.

Anna couldn't help herself when she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue move against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gladly opened up to him, feeling the wet muscle move around her mouth.

And just as she felt his hands grab her ass tightly, a loud knock sounded on the door of the backroom.

“Mr. Evans? I was asked to tell you that everyone has proceeded to the After Show Room.”

With a soft groan the actor moved away from the brunette and leaned his forehead against hers. “I'd rather stay here with you.”

“And make out like a horny teenage boy?” Anna asked him with a soft laugh, before she pecked his lips again.

Shaking his head, the actor cleared his throat and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and back to where the other celebrities were. Chris hopped it wouldn't be too long of a night so he could enjoy the real perks of having a wife now.

He had known, that he was in love with Anna when he had to leave for his press tour and missed her terribly when he wasn't able to call her. His mother sometimes kept him updated but still left most questions unanswered. And then, when Brad presented him with the papers for their annulment, the actor wasn't so sure that he could do it.

Together they arrived at the after party, broad grins on their faces and hands clasped tightly. Anna met a few of Chris costars and good friends as well as Robert Downey Jr. who had heard that his 'Avengers' co-star had gotten married and wanted to know the young woman that had gotten under his skin.

“So Evans, are you going to introduce me to your better half or should I try to guess who she is?”

Laughing the dark blonde actor turned to his friend and his wife Susan who stood by his side. “Robert, Susan, my wife Anna.”

The brunette reached out and shook the hands of both the actor and his wife. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I have seen most of your projects and they were amazing, really. I loved you in Sherlock Holmes, accurately portrayed.”

“Ah, thank you. I see you have not lost your sense for a good movie, what with you being married to Capsicle.”

“Watch it or you won't like it the next time we meet up.” Chris told his friend, pulling Anna closer and giving Robert a mock threatening look.

Then it was Susan's turn to quiz the young woman besides the actor. “So what are you doing? I assume you work in the industry, too.”

“Actually.” the brunette started, biting her lower lip.

“She's training to be a writer, attending Boston College.” the actor interrupted, feeling his chest swell with pride.

Forcing a smile, Anna nodded her head in confirmation and looked at Chris as he proceeded to tell about her course. Both Robert and his wife were impressed by that, knowing that it was hard to make a relationship outside of the industry work.

“Well I do hope that once you are done, that I'll be able to read a book or two.”

“Yeah, I hope so too, it's getting quite stressful at the moment. I always thought doing courses you won't have to do tests or homework, but our teachers is so bad he makes us read about four books a months, so we can get different aspects of what writing is about.”

It wasn't the entire truth, but Anna thanked the heavens that a good friend of hers had attended the course two years prior and told her about it.

“Wow, that must be just like being back in school.”

“Absolutely. I'm happy when I'm done with all this.”

Smiling, Chris put his arm around her, kissing her softly, earning a chuckle from his co-star and his wife. This time it wasn't just for the cameras, no, this time their feelings were real and honest.

* * *

 

“Have I told you that you looked incredibly sexy tonight? I couldn't keep my eyes off of you.”

That wasn't the only thing that Chris Evans couldn't keep to himself at the after party.

“You haven't tonight, but mentioning it now is also good.” she told the actor and kissed his bearded cheek, enjoying the smell of his after shave.

She reached out and moved her hands under his leather jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders, revealing the tight black shirt he wore underneath, the fabric straining against his muscles.

Without further thoughts, the actor leaned down, sealing his own lips with her plump ones.

It felt like for the first time everything made sense. They fit together like a puzzle and he didn't want to let her go, even though they had planned to end this scheme as soon as possible. But after Anna's confession he was sure that they would try to work out their relationship.

A soft moan left her when she felt his lips move down along her bare neck, brushing her curls away from her shoulder. The young woman had decided to wear it down, not wanting to overdo her look with an upstyle. She closed her eyes at the sensations that cursed through her body.

Moving her arms around his neck, Anna played with the ends of his hair and running her fingers through the dark blonde tresses. Angling her body closer to his, she felt his arousal through his jeans.

“I want you so bad.” he told her putting his hands around her back and on her bottom, squeezing her butt tightly.

Grinning, Anna pushed him against the couch in his spacious livingroom and moved her hands under the peplum, opening the button on her shorts. She heard the actor groan when he watched her do that. Turning around, the brunette bent down slightly and pulled her bottoms off, revealing her ass in the tight bodysuit.

“Shit, that is one hot thing you're wearing.”

Turning her head to Chris, the young woman winked at him and watched as he rubbed the front of his pants tightly. She moved her hands to the hidden zipper in the back and pulled it down. Swallowing hard, the actor watched her every move, feeling his pants get tighter by the second.

Once Anna was only clad in her black lace panties, her shoes long since abandoned in the hall, she walked over to him and kissed his lips, putting her hands on the tops of his strong thighs. Anna slowly brushed her fingers under the fabric of his shirt, feeling Chris' muscles twitch when she moved her fingertips over his skin.

“Don't tease babe.”

She smirked and leaned down to kiss the abs she had revealed. “I don't tease. This is called foreplay.”

Groaning he helped her get rid of his shirt and watched as she brushed her fingers over the tattoo on his chest and upper belly. Taking it slow, the brunette moved up to his neck, brushing her lips along the tendons there, feeling them tense under her ministrations.

Looking up through her half closed eyes, Anna kissed along his clavicle, then down to the Buddhist tattoo under it, tracing the letters, before she moved on to his nipples, circling her tongue over the hard peaks. Feeling his chest hair tickle against the soft skin of her lips, the brunette kissed, licked and sucked along the hard defined muscles of his stomach.

The actor hissed in pleasure when she finally reached the edge of his pants, moving her hands over the bulge that was straining against his front. Anna popped the button and heard the actor sigh in relief, his hard on being freed from the confines of his tight pants, the last remaining blood rushing from his brain south. She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes up to look at his face, seeing him visibly relax under her ministrations.

“This is nice.”

The corners of her lips lifted and she couldn't help the grin that stole it's way on her lips. “You think? I can be nicer still.”

And with that the young woman moved to her knees in front of Chris and brushed her hands over his cock, feeling the ridges and veins pulsing on his shaft. The actor moaned loudly at the pleasure that cursed through his body. She gripped him tightly, slowly moving her fingers over his cock, spreading the precum over it, before taking him in her mouth. She sucked on his tip, while grabbing his balls in her hand, feeling them grow heavier by the second. Chris moaned loudly when he felt the wet heat of her mouth around his shaft, his fingers tangling in her brown locks.

“Shit, Anna.” he cried out when she pulled him deep into her throat, swallowing around his thick cock and trying to relax her muscles to accommodate his size.

The brunette pushed her hands up and down on the skin of his throbbing member when she freed him again and felt his balls tighten underneath her ministrations. It wouldn't take long for the actor to find his release and she wanted to feel every second of it.

“Baby, you gotta stop. I'm so close now.” he breathed, looking down at her and watched as his shaft vanished inside her hot mouth. This couldn't even compare to the porn movies he had seen in the past.

Closing her eyes, Anna pumped her fist around his cock waiting for his release to burst. Chris' grip tightened in her hair as he cried out when his orgasm washed over him. “Fuck!”

He threw his head back and felt her lips on him again, licking his cum off. Anna swallowed his essence, favoring the salty taste that lingered on her tongue.

The actor slowly opened his eyes, seeing the brunette getting up from the ground. He grabbed her hips tightly, pulling her into his body and sealing his lips with hers, tasting his release still lingering on her tongue. She put her arms around his neck again, deepening the kiss, when she felt his hands moving inside her panties.

“Are you wet for me?” he asked, slipping his fingers along her lower lips.

Moaning softly, Anna didn't need to give him an answer when he regarded her with a smirk, feeling the juices flowing from her.

“Do you actually like these?”

Looking down, the brunette saw that Chris tugged on her panties. Shaking her head, she turned back to him and let out a gasp when he ripped the material from her body, leaving her completely bare.

“What am I going to wear now?”

Shrugging his shoulders the actor grinned. “I'll buy you new ones.”

Holding onto his waist, Anna leaned in to seal her lips with his again, running her tongue along his bottom lip. She felt his shaft getting hard again and moved closer, pushing her body to his. Chris groaned softly in the back of his throat and put his hands under her ass, lifting her up easily in his arms.

Letting out a squeak of her own, the brunette moved her legs around his waist so she could hold onto him, while the actor toed off his boots and stepped out of his jeans. He lifted her up a bit more and felt her hands moving to his face, stroking along his cheeks and chin, as her lips still stayed tightly on his own.

Chris walked over to the counter in his open space kitchen, setting her down on the edge. He had planned to ravage her the moment he saw her step out of her bedroom, dressed in that outfit she wore that night, but he had resisted. Until she told him that she was in love with him. Then he was done for and only wanted to get back to his home and fuck the living daylights out of both of them.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked, when she watched him position her on the counter and sit down in front of her on one of his bar stools.

The actor smiled, running his hands along her legs, softly pushing them open, seeing her pussy drip with desire. “Just lean back, baby, and enjoy it.”

And with that he leaned down, running his lips along the inside of her thighs, kissing his way up to her heated middle. The brunette moaned loudly when she felt his beard scratch the skin just above her lips, grabbing hold of his hair and squeezing tightly. Chris looked up at her from his position and saw her throwing her head back in pleasure, her back arched and her breasts pushed out and he hadn't even reached her pearl yet.

His hands moved up over her belly, stroking the soft skin on his way to reach for her chest, lightly squeezing the fleshy mounds. Anna laid back on the counter and put her hands over his own, gripping them tightly, before she looked down to the actor, positioned between her legs and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You like having control, don't you?” she asked, when Chris pushed her back down as she moved a bit from the position he had put her in before.

The actor only just nodded his head and leaned back down to her lower lips, his tongue licking along her labia. Groaning, Anna freed his hands again and grabbed her hair tightly, when she felt him moving the wet muscle over her clit.

“Fuck!” she cried and the goosebumps spread over her, when Chris let his fingers glide to her hips, moving them under her legs, so that they laid over his shoulders, giving him free access to her wet pussy.

“You're so wet baby. Is it all for me?” he growled against the inside of her thigh, two thick fingers sliding inside her wet heat.

Lifting her head to look at the smirk on his face, her juices already spread over his beard, the brunette put her hand back in his dark hair. “Yeah. And if you don't hurry and get your dick where I want it to be, I'll have to do it myself to get off.”

Of course he couldn't leave it like this, so Chris stopped his ministrations, knowing she was ready enough without much foreplay, and stood up, alining his cock with her pussy. He ran the head along her slit, coating his member with her juices, before he finally entered her. And this time there was no frenzied fucking, just enjoying the pleasure from the intimate act.

With a groan he snapped his hips forward, feeling Anna's muscles tighten around him. He moved his upper body over her and propped himself on his forearms, stroking the fingers of one hand along the column of her throat, while the other gripped her brown locks tightly in a fist.

Their breath harsh as they looked into each others eyes, blue clashing with hazel, when his lips descended on hers, sealing them and quietening the moan that spilled from her luscious mouth.

Reaching a hand up, Anna raked her fingers through his own dark hair. “I love you, Christopher.”

Giving her lips another peck, the actor put his head in the crook of her neck, laying open-mouthed kissed where it met her shoulder. “I love you, too, Anna.”

With every back and forth motion, the couple neared the edge of their orgasm, waiting to finally take the plunge and both knew it wouldn't take long now. Chris' upped the pace and listened to the quickened gasps he drew from her, when he reached down to her pearl, stroking the sensitive bud in quick circles.

And then he felt it, her inner muscles tightened around his cock, squeezing him, her mouth opening in a silent cry and her head thrown back in ecstasy. With a loud groan he followed her, spilling his seed in her heated channel.

“I don't want to move.” the actor mumbled against her breast, his beard scratching against the soft skin there.

“Then stay just like that.” Anna said, running her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp lightly. She felt as is cock grew soft inside her, but her thighs tightened around his waist, not wanting to let him leave. Right now she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her, not even the one man that could destroy her with the wave of a hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here as promised another chapter.
> 
> Thanks to AlyssaTargaryen for your lovely comment, it meant a lot. Another thank you goes out to justanotherdeangirl25 and the 2 guests who left their kudos, as well as all readers for giving this story a chance. Please let me know what you think of it, thank you, happy reading. 
> 
> Outfits: 
> 
> Off to NYC - http://www.polyvore.com/off_to_nyc/set?id=184548651  
> NYC Screening Winter Soldier - http://www.polyvore.com/nyc_screening_ca_winter_soldier/set?id=184572898  
> The Tonight Show - http://www.polyvore.com/tonight_show_with_jimmy_chris/set?id=184500132

**Chapter 9**

Soft lips traced along her spine, waking the brunette up from her light sleep. Groaning lightly, Anna stretched and looked over her shoulder to see the actor caressing her bare body.

“That's a nice way to wake up to.” she mumbled into her pillow, sinking her face back in the fabric.

With a smile, Chris moved his hands up over her sides, lightly tickling the skin with his fingertips, before he linked their hands together under her pillow, laying his larger body over her smaller one. “I know, that's why I'm doing that.”

He kissed the side of her neck, earning another moan from the woman under him. Grinding his hips against her ass, the actor made sure she felt his arousal hard and ready. Her eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure, Anna arched her back, giving him access to her wet core.

It seemed they had to catch up on all the sex they had missed while trying to avoid each other like the plague, at least in a physical way. But now after their third round the night before both Anna and Chris snuggled close together in his bed.

“Can you feel it?” he asked her, gliding his left hand down to her hip and gripping it tightly in his larger hand, the younger woman tightly against his hard-on. “I can't get enough of your scent, your soft skin or the little moans that come from your hot mouth.”

His free hand clasped around her throat, lifting her head away from the pillow and starring down into her eyes, seeing them glazed over with desire. Chris leaned down and kissed her lips up-side-down, letting his tongue glide inside her waiting mouth, her head bedded against his strong shoulder.

The brunette reached under her elevated hips, running her fingers through the curls of her short pubic hair and over her folds, spreading the wetness around her pearl. A loud moan left her, a shiver running down her back, as she felt his hard manhood press inside her slick heat.

“Fuck.” she breathed out, raking the nails of her free hand along the side of his hips, leaving red welts on his pale skin.

Chris tightened the hold he had on her body, helping her move in the exact rhythm he wanted. He knew he wouldn't last long like this, the pace hard and fast. His breath coming in short gasps and he reached down, his lips moving along the back of Anna's neck tasting the salt of her skin.

“EVANS!”

Their eyes snapped open and in all honesty the young woman would have never guessed that the two of them would be like teens, caught fooling around by their parents.

“Shit.” the actor cursed, moving away from her and scrambling for his boxers that lay on the chair by the window of his bedroom.

Just as Chris had left the bed and Anna reached down to the bed sheet to cover herself, the door was flung open and Brad walked in. Gaping at the manager, the actor grabbed a pillow to cover his front, while the brunette buried herself under the sheets, not sure how much Brad had seen already.

“Brad. What the fuck?”

Shaking his head, the manager looked at the couple, having seen the mess they made in the hallway. “First you're late, Chris. Your plane leaves in a bit less than fifty minutes, so I'd make sure you're done and ready in about ten.” Then he looked between the actor and Anna.

“Can I assume that those papers won't be needed now?”

Chris looked over at his wife with a grin, feeling the arousal stir again. Shaking his head, he turned back to Brad. “No, we won't sign them. This is how it should be.”

The manager turned back to the young woman, seeing as she racked her delicate hands through her tousled chocolate strands, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught butt naked by another man besides Chris.

“Well, I'll leave you both to get ready and then we'll head up to New York to meet with the rest of your clan.” Brad told them, looking down at his phone, before he exited the bedroom and waited in the actor's living room.

Once his manager had left, the dark blonde actor burst out laughing, his bulky body bending at the waist and his shoulders shaking in mirth. But Anna couldn't find an ounce of humor at the situation they were in, as she threw a pillow at Chris' head, which he easily ducked with her bad aim, her eyebrows drawn together as she gave him a dirty look. “I don't see what's so funny.”

Straightening again, the actor let go of the pillow he held on his front, baring his hardness to her and moved back to the bed. His mouth twitching as he tried to keep a steady face, forcing himself not to laugh at her frosty look. He made his way back to the bed and kneeled over her, putting his hands under her chin to make the brunette look at him from under her tangled locks.

“It is very funny. Not even my mum caught me having sex with any of my girlfriends. But with you it's a first, too.” Chuckling, Chris leaned down to her and sealed his lips with hers, feeling as Anna stiffened, trying to push him off.

“Stop it, we need to get ready.” she mumbled against his lush lips, feeling his beard scratching the skin of her chin.

The actor's mouth twitched as he broke away from her, hearing her moan in disappointment when he moved from the bed. “Let's shower and then get down to Brad or he'll be up and drag us out of this room butt naked.”

Sighing, Anna nodded her head and got out from under the sheets, feeling her sore muscles protesting against the movement. The night before had been amazing, but it wasn't the kind of workout she could take every minute of every day. Silently the young woman wondered what all those porn actresses did to relieve the pain from fucking nearly 24/7.

“But you're going to shower here and I'll head over to the guest bedroom, or we won't be done when Brad needs us to leave.”

His puppy-dog look in place, Chris tried to sway her, but she stayed by her statement, knowing it would only cause more grief for the manager, if they were to miss the flight up to New York.

With a resigned sigh, the actor agreed and left through the door to his adjoined bathroom. Shaking her head with a soft smile that made the corners of her lips lift, Anna took the abandoned sheet and wrapped it around herself, not wanting to run around the house naked and flashing Brad for a second time.

Leaving the bedroom, she padded down to her own room, thinking of all the sweet nothings her husband had whispered into her ear the night before while taking her slow, yet hard in his – no their bed, telling her how much he loved her. Closing her eyes she saw the scenes play out in front of her, like she was watching them on a screen.

Biting back a moan, Anna hastily walked inside the guest bedroom and moved to the shower, making sure to be down faster than normal, although the trip to New York was a bit of a surprise to her as Chris hadn't mentioned anything to her about accompanying him. Shaking her head, the brunette jumped under the spray of the lukewarm water and proceeded to get down with her morning routine.

* * *

Chris held tightly onto her hand when Anna and he exited the plane that had just landed at JFK Airport in New York. Subconsciously he played with the rings on her left hand when he saw the paparazzi already waiting for them in the entrance hall. The actor pulled his cap lower into his face and tightened the embrace he had on the brunette, knowing she wasn't too keen on the likes of the photographers, too.

“You could have told me there were going to be so many of them, at least then I'd have looked better than this.” she mumbled into the fabric of his dark blue jacket, as he had his arm around her shoulders.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he looked her over, taking note of her carefully chosen outfit. Anna had never disappointed with her style and even Ilaria had told him, that she thought the young woman was doing a great job with out his stylist at her side. She had dressed in dark green skinny jeans, camel colored high-top biker boots, a red and gray stripped vest and a black leather jacket. Her deep brown locks where stuffed under a glittery dark gray fedora to keep them away from her face and he couldn't help himself, he had to lean down and kiss her – right there in the middle of the arrival hall, not caring that the press was going crazy with the display in front of them.

“You look amazing.” he told her, brushing his thumb along her blushing cheek, feeling the heat underneath her skin. “Even sleep rumpled and exhausted.”

Blinking unbelievably, the brunette quirked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged her shoulders, stifling the giggle that wanted to burst from her lips. “What a charmer you are, Mr. Evans. Were you afraid you wouldn't get laid tonight?”

“Why ever would I not, Mrs. Evans.” Chris asked her, a tired smile on his lips as they finally reached the parking area for the taxi that would take them to his New York apartment.

Lifting her shoulders in slight confusion, Anna gave the driver her bag to but in the trunk of his car and sat down next to the actor on the backseat. “I don't know, maybe the fact that you, again without my knowledge, managed to drag me to an event I'm not too keen on attending.” She tried to sound stern, but knew, once her husband pulled the 'sweet kid' card as she had dubbed his tries to look like a kid you never ever can say 'no' to, she was done for.

“Well, if you don't want to come with me, I won't mind.” And there it was. Chris linked their hands together, looking down at the ring that glittered on her left, a sullen look on his face. “I just thought, my siblings and mom are going to be there, too, and I just.”

Sighing, the brunette reached out and cradled his face in her hands, knowing that his anxiety was rearing its ugly head again. “I'm going to be there with you, Cap.” The 'Till the end of the line' was on the tip of her tongue, but she thought it would be too much. “I told you last night that I love you. It's just not too easy for me to accept all these things from you. You're the big shot actor and I'm just little ole me, working at a grocery store in the middle of a nearly abandoned street in Boston.”

Shaking his head, the actor took a hold of her hands, running his thumbs lightly over the skin of her wrists, feeling Anna shudder from his ministrations. “You're important to me and I want other to see you, like I see you, even though you work at a grocery store, which is not a bad thing.”

A short laugh left her, but she hastily bit her lip again, when the driver turned back to them, giving her a questioning look. “Sorry, I just, okay. You're amazing and I'm so happy at what you're doing every day.”

“I love you.” He cut her off from saying anything else, pulling her against his shoulder. Anna leaned up slightly and kissed the side of his neck, mumbling a quiet 'I love you, too' against the skin, feeling his beard scratch her slightly.

* * *

 

“Oh my god!”

Cobie Smulders exclaimed when she saw protagonist of the Captain America franchise walking down the red carpet with the pretty brunette she had met at the premier in LA.

“What's going on, Cobe?” Frank Grillo asked, when he heard her nearly shouting down the Tribeca Grand Hotel.

The dark haired actress pointed to the other end of the carpet, where Chris was posing for the cameras with a younger woman about one and a half heads smaller than the hunk of a man next to her. “Who's she?”

“His wife, Anna. I met her briefly in LA. She's super sweet and not stuck up like some of the others.” the brunette told him with a smile on her lips as they waited for the couple to join them.

“And smart, too.” Sebastian Stan pipped in, putting his hands on his co-stars' shoulders. “From what Chris told me she's attending a course for writers at Boston College.”

“Well let's hope all this works out in the end. You know how fast relationships turn for the worse in this business.” Frank commented and watched both Chris and Anna walking hand-in-hand along the carpet.

“You all right?” Chris inquired, his hand resting on the exposed skin between her top and skirt she wore.

Anna smiled and nodded her head, looking up at the actor, before she put her left arm around his waist again, holding tightly to the dark gray suit he had dressed in that night. After they had arrived at his apartment, the brunette grabbed her traveling weekender and looked through the clothes she had packed for her trip to LA. As she hadn't known she would accompany the young woman dressed in an outfit she had thought would be nice for the award show, too, but Chris had wanted her to dress in the one she had worn then.

Now she was dressed in a black cropped top that had thin straps crossing on her front and a deep v-neck bust, paired with a light rose colored organza skirt that ended above her ankles and showed off her black thin strappy sandals. And despite the clothes having been cheap, it still looked like she had gotten designer clothes.

Smiling one last time, the actor pulled her along to his other co-stars seeing their anxious looks to finally meet Anna officially. Only Sebastian knew everything about Anna, while the rest of them had just heard what the actor told them about her.

“Wow, Cap. I never would have guessed you'd show your better half.” Grillo joked, pulling the actor into a tight hug, clapping him on his back. He then turned to Anna holding his hand out for the young woman to take. “Frank Grillo.”

With a smile, the brunette shook his hand and pushed her long waves out of her face. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Grillo. Chris has been talking an awful lot about his co-stars.”

“Ah, all good I hope.” he commented, earning a laugh from both Cobie and Sebastian.

Shaking his head, the blonde actor pulled his wife into his arms. “Always. You know I'm not one for making others look bad.” he told his co-star with a wink, the corners of his mouth moving upwards.

“Guys, keep it in your pants and leave the rest for the next movie.” Cobie told them and put her arm around Anna's shoulders, posing with the actors and the younger woman for a few pictures.

Sebastian then turned to his friend, once the screening was done. “So, have you guys worked out your relationship? I mean she's got a certain glow about her.” He commented, nodding over to the woman that seemed to not be able to keep the smile from her face.

“Hell, yeah. I never knew a woman, a person in general could bend like that.” Chris said, taking a sip from his drink and earned a chuckle from the dark haired actor.

“Shit.” he laughed, putting his fist to his lips, biting the skin. “I'm surprised she was even able to walk today.”

Slapping his hand on his friends shoulder, the actor shook his head. “She wasn't, but before we got to round No. 5 Brad decided to crash our private party.”

“Damn.” Sebastian winced, scrunching his nose and trying very hard to keep from laughing out loud. He wasn't sure if he'd have walked away from this alive if his agent had barged into his bedroom while his girlfriend and he were going at it. “She wasn't happy, I take it?”

“Yeah, no. I think I would be missing something very important if she didn't love me that much.”

“You mean your dick. If she didn't love it that much.” the Romanian joked, earning a slight punch to his shoulder from Chris.

Shaking his head, he downed the rest of his drink and put it down on the table they were leaning at. “Son of a bitch. She loves all of me.”

“Sure she does. If Anna's done with you I might ask her out.”

A growl left his friends mouth and Sebastian knew that he'd have to tread carefully now. Even though Chris knew he would never do that, the actor felt possessive of Anna, not wanting to let her go. With her he felt complete.

* * *

 

“Why did you have to change clothes? You looked good in the outfit you wore at the screening.” Chris inquired, not sure why his wife needed to get dressed in something else.

They had just left the screening and he had to call Brad to get Anna's weekender for her so she could change while he was still backstage getting ready for the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.

“Well excuse me Mr. Always Comfortable.” the brunette bit out yanking the rose sequined top over her head and adjusting it around her floral patterned jeans. “If you haven't forgotten I was wearing heels all night and they are kind of uncomfortable.”

She jammed her bare feet in the nude ballerina flats and threw the blazer on. Chris shook his head and got up from the chair when the make-up artist was done with him, walking over to Anna.

“I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that.”

Apologizing to a woman was always hard for him, even when it were his sisters, but with the younger woman he never knew what he could or couldn't say, so that she wouldn't bite his head off. Although her zodiac was Virgo, Anna wasn't in anyway like they said they were. She was stubborn in some areas, more than he was. He loved her intelligence, perfectionism and health-consciousness, but she was so critical, mostly with herself.

But it was all her and not just some act that she put up for him or the public.

Before the brunette could respond, a knock sounded at the door to the room and opened softly. Both, Chris and Anna looked up and were greeted with the smiling face of Scott Evans.

“Hey, big bro. So glad you finally took the time to graze us with your presence again.” the younger man joked and pulled his sibling into a tight hug. Then he turned to Anna and watched as she stood in front of the mirror and twisted her hair around her headband into a intricate looking updo with swift movements of her hand. “Oh Annie, you're already gorgeous. No need to outshine the Captain.”

Laughing at his joke with a shake of her head, the young woman walked up to the younger Evans and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his stubbly cheek. “The only one who could outshine him tonight would be you or Jimmy.”

“Ohhh, you wound me wifey.” Chris commented, putting his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

Leaving her right arm around Scott, Anna shot him a dirty look. “Don't call me wifey and we've got a deal. Hubby.”

A scowl crossed his face when she mocked him, but was soon replaced with one of his bright smiles when he saw his mom and sister Carly walking through the door.

“Oh Chris darling. You look good.” Lisa commented brushing along his shoulders and straightening his tie.

“But not as good as Annie, mom.” Scott chirped from the side, pulling the young brunette tighter to his body.

Lisa smiled and walked over to her younger son and Chris' wife. “Anna, so good to see you again.” she said and pulled her into a hug as well. I was a bit worried for you when you didn't visit us more those few weeks ago.”

“I'm sorry Lisa, it just didn't feel right.”

“Oh, psh, you're always welcome in our home.” Carly commented, kissing the brunette's cheek before she pulled her away from the rest. “Now tell me, you're looking so relaxed, did you guys, ya know, do the dirty?”

Blushing furiously, Anna threw a glance over her shoulder biting her lip. Seeing that Chris was still deep in conversation with his mother and brother, she nodded, a grin spreading over her face. “We did.”

“Oh. My. God!” Chris' older sister commented, only slightly grossed out by the revelation. “Well good for you. You guys were so stupid for not acting on this relationship.”

Before the young woman could respond to it, another knock sounded on the door. One of the stage managers stood there, telling the actor that it was time to get ready to enter. Nodding his head, he took a deep breath and turned back to his family. “Well, this is it. I'll see you guys later.”

Anna walked up to him, a soft smile on her lips. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and leaned in, sealing his lips in a deep kiss. In the background the couple registered Scott hooting and Carly giving them catcalls.

“Go get 'em, tiger.” she told him once they broke the kiss.

Chris put his hands around her waist and pulled her back into a tight hug, laying his head in the crook of her neck and breathing in her delicious scent. He knew this was all he needed, only her warmth and her scent to calm his nerves and push the anxiety into the back of his mind again.

“Watch me?”

Nodding her head, Anna kissed his cheek again before she pushed him out the door and saw Jimmy Fallon waiting at the end of the corridor. She sent him a sweet smile and waved at the show host, before he, too, disappeared and started the Tonight Show.

* * *

 

Lisa, Carly and Anna were seated in the crowd watching and laughing with the audience as Chris tried to describe his latest movie without revealing too much, how he trained for the role and that he wasn't at all too addicted to the training like some might believe.

“Uhm, I've met your family backstage.” Jimmy started and Chris was still all smiles. “You have a great mom and your sister”

“They were very excited to meet you.” the actor interrupted him, smoothing down his tie.

The host gave him a bit of an unbelieving look and had to question him on it. “Oh really?”

“Oh yeah. My sister. That's all that she wanted. She...That's, the only thing she came to New York for, was to meet you.” he said, looking at the crowd where the rest of his family sat.

“I hate him.” Carly muttered next to Anna when she heard her brother saying that.

Jimmy smiled and nodded his head, hearing the audience agreeing. “Oh, really? She's super cute.” he commented, earning a few cat calls and hoots from the crowd. “I also met your wife, well saw her briefly.”

“Yeah.” Chris said, giving a slight wave to his mom, sister and the brunette.

“How is married life treating you? I mean I couldn't change anything about it.” the host said holding up his left hand to show his wedding band.

The actor cleared his throat, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “I can't complain. She's amazing, you know. Cooking, cleaning, taking the dog. Everything a wife should do.”

“I'm going to kill him.” Now it was the older sister's turn to pat her sister-in-laws shoulder.

Chuckling, the dark blonde adjusted his tie again, looking at Jimmy and giving him one of his lopsided smiles. “Anna is what's been missing, I guess. She comforts me with a good old home cooked meal when I had a bad day, or a tub of my favorite ice cream. She supports me with my projects like the Christopher's Haven in Boston. Annie loves dogs, sports and is just perfect for me in any way possible.”

Everyone in the crowed awed loudly at his confession, thinking that it was really cute and happy that the actor that seemed to have no luck with finding the right woman, finally had one that was made for him.

Lisa grabbed Anna's hand tightly in her own, as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. Even though it was a bumpy start for the two of them, she hoped the rest of the way was going to be smooth. She liked the younger woman and wanted her to know, that she was always welcome in their family.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update for you, hope you will like it, too. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to AlyssaTargaryen for her nice comment, it means a lot. Another thank you goes out to misttan and the 3 guests who left their kudos, as well as all readers who give this story a chance.
> 
> Outfits:
> 
> A walk in the Park - http://www.polyvore.com/walk_in_park/set?id=184714590  
> Dinner at the Evans House - http://www.polyvore.com/dinner_with_evans_family/set?id=184802032

**Chapter 10**

Turning over, the brunette tried to find the reason why she had been pulled from her slumber. Chris was off on the press tour again, then start filming again. Ever since she had confessed her feelings for him, Anna's life had turned for the better.

She had stood up to Alex and told him to stay away or she would tell the police about what he had done. The senator's son only laughed it off, but the young woman knew that he, too, felt threatened by this.

Chris' mother was happy, too, that she had decided to join them during family time, getting to know them more now than before, and her grandkids were happy to see their new aunt more now with their uncle gone most of the time.

With a groan, Anna her pillow away from her head and reached over to the bedside table, taking her phone which had started ringing a few seconds ago, pulling her from her slumber. She checked the display and saw that Lisa was calling her at eight in the morning.

“Lisa?” she greeted her mother-in-law, her voice still raspy from sleep as it was a Saturday and she usually could stay in bed on her day off from work.

“Anna, darling. I'm sorry for calling you so soon, but I have a bit of a problem.”

Yawning the young woman stood up and padded into her kitchen, starting the coffee machine so that she could at least fully wake up. “No problem. What's going on?”

“All right, listen. Carly and Jeff are sick. Normally I would take the kids, but I need to get to the theater, they have some problems, so I wanted to ask if you could get Miles and the little ones over at our house.” the artistic director asked her daughter-in-law, knowing it was such short notice.

She herself hated to do things only five minutes before they needed to be done, but there was no way to change it now.

Anna, bit her lip, knowing she would do it in a heartbeat, but there was only one problem. “Uh, Lisa, I'd love to get them, but I, well I don't own a car, so it might take a bit until I'm out in Sudbury.”

“Oh, ah well.” Chris' mother was short for words, not sure how to respond when you were used to everyone having a car in modern times. “How about I load in the kids, get you at your apartment and you can take mine for the day.”

Swallowing, the brunette closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt very nervous for taking the kids and a car that wasn't even her own. “Are you sure, I can just get everywhere on foot.”

“Sweetheart, I don't mind. As long as you'll get me from the theater again later today, I'll give you my car. So just give me your adress and we'll be over in a tiff.” the older woman told her and Anna could hear Miles talking in the background.

Agreeing with her mother-in-law, the brunette gave her the adress and ended the call, walking to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, before she'd have the little ones for the day.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Anna went to open it, smoothing back her brunette hair, so she could pull it up into a ponytail. Through the door she could already hear Miles' excited bable and had to smile at seeing the boy again.

The young boy had always loved playing with her when she visited the Evans' house and apparently he was super happy to meet his 'auntie' today.

“Lisa, hey. Come on in.” she said, taking Lena in her carrier from the older woman.

Chris' mother smiled at her, holding tightly onto Luca's hand. He was the second child of Carly and everyone couldn't be happier to have all three of them with them. “Thank you, I put the buggy in the back, so you won't have to carry her around all the time.”

“Oh that's great. How are the two, is it something bad?” Anna asked. After she put down the carrier, she grabbed her pink Converse trainers, which topped her casual outfit consisting of a Minnie Mouse shirt and short, dark blue jeans overalls. Grabbing the black cross body bag, the young woman leaned down again and pulled Lena's carrier back into her hands.

Lisa shrugged and watched as the brunette got everything ready for her day with the kids, making sure that she had her phone, wallet and keys, before they left the apartment. “Somehow they both caught a bad case of the flu, so they have to stay at home and in bed. I didn't want the kids to catch it, too, and as I had to get to work at the theater you were my only option.”

“Hey, it's okay. I love having the three with me. At least now I'll have a reason to get out of my apartment.” Anna laughed softly and brushed her hand over Luca's dark blonde curls.

“I also took the liberty and brought you Buster. You guys haven't seen each other in a while and I think he was missing you a bit.” Lisa told her, when they walked down the two flights of stairs and out to her car.

The black Audi Q5 SUV was parked directly in front of the building and suddenly Anna wasn't so sure that she wanted to get the car for the day. If something happened to the car, the young woman wasn't sure if she could ever look Lisa in the eyes again.

“You okay, sweetheart.” her mother-in-law in quired, pulling her out of her thoughts.

When the young woman looked to be part of their world again, she saw that both Luca and Miles were already seated in the back of the car and playing with an excited Buster, who hopped along the bottom of their feet again. “Yeah, sorry. It's just, the car. I'm a bit afraid to navigate this ship around Boston.”

Lisa laughed softly at hearing the words pour from Anna's mouth. She took the carrier from her hands again and put it in the back with the boys, fastening the seat belts and making sure that both kids had theirs on, too.

“Don't worry so much. It's pretty easy to handle, but to be honest the first time I drove this thing around, Chris sat next to me and laughed his head off.”

The young woman could already imagine Chris being his meatball self, making fun of his mother for having to pull this car through the Boston traffic, while he sat calmly next to her. Breathing out a sigh, she got into the passanger seat and waited for Lisa to drive off.

“Have you heard from Chris?” she finally asked when they were driving out of the city area and onto the Insterstate. The navigation system had told them that it would take around 35 minutes to get to the theater and then Anna would have to take the same route back to the city again.

“Actually, he called me this morning letting me know that he'll come home for a few days before he has to leave for England again. He's having dinner in LA with a few of his actor friends and then he'll come back to Boston for the remainder.”

A soft smile played on her lips when she heard the new information. She relly had missed him the last few weeks and hoped to have a few days with the actor. “I'm happy to hear that.”

“I bet you are. I'd be happy, too. Bob wasn't too keen when I was gone for a few months while filming.” the older woman explained, earning a soft chuckle from her daughter-in-law.

The movie industry was never easy on a relationship, but somehow you just have to make it work and make sacrifices, no matter what.

The glow still evident in her features, Anna turned back to see Carly's kids playing around with Buster again, who sat between Miles and Luca, getting patted by the two boys. Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it instantly to Chris. She always did that, making sure the actor was still aware what was going on at home and that he wouldn't miss too much of his niece and nephews growing up.

And the awaited reaction came. Chris had send her a crying face, telling her that he would rather be home with them, than doing one more interview or filming.

“So what is my son complaining about?” Lisa asked the young woman, when she heard the soft laugh coming from the seat beside her.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud, Anna told her what he had send in his message. Of course both women knew that he was mostly goofing around, but to Chris the down sides to acting were all the interviews and promos, which was something he could have easily gone without.

“Well, he'll have to put on his grown-up pants and work through it, there's no loophole for this.” the older woman commented and turned onto the parking lot of the Concord Youth Theater. “Now, this is me, darling. I'll let you know if you need to get me or if Bob is coming out here, but anyway have a great day with the kids.”

“Thank you, Lisa.” the brunette said and got out together with her mother-in-law, putting her arms around her in a tight hug. “Just give me a call and I'll be there to get you.”

Pulling away from the young woman, the blonde touched her hands to her cheeks, softly stroking the skin of Anna's face. She was truly a wonderous young woman, so compassionate and caring, something to rarly find in modern days. “Have fun, dear.”

Nodding her head, she got into the drivers seat and put the car in reverse, leaving the parking lot with one last wave of her and loads of kisses and wavings from the three kids in the back.

“So guys, are you up to a fun day in the park?”

Her question was instantly answered by loud cheers and Anna couldn't keep the grin off of her face, feeling like a proud mother.

* * *

 

Anna had unloaded the buggy once she had found a nice parking spot near Boston Common. She put Lena in and strapped the little girl in, not wanting an accident to happen.

“Miles, sweetie, can you grab me Buster's leash and then stand with Luca, okay?”

It was always hard to manouver a kid and a dog, but to do so with three kids and a dog, this was like magic. Something only a trained parent was able to do, or maybe a natural. The young woman put it down to all the babysitting she had done in the past to earn money for her weekends spent at parties

The dark blonde boy nodded his head and took the colorful leash out of the bag that was put in the trunk of the SUV, before he put it on the bulldog's collar. “Here auntie, I put it on for you.” he told her, pointing down to the dog, who sat peacefully next to his owners nephew.

“Well look at that, buddy.” Anna said, putting her hands on her waist and smiling down at the pair. “Seems like he follows your lead now, Captain.”

Giggling at the silly antics of his favorite aunt, the Miles pulled Buster over to his little brother Luca, before he finally replied. “You're silly, auntie, only uncle Chris is the Captain.”

“Oh right, I forgot. My bad.”

The two boys giggled as they saw the young woman facepalm herself and Lena laughed loudly in her buggy, seeing the funny faces her aunt made at her.

“You guys ready to go to the park now?” she asked and closed the trunk of the Audi, locking it and stuffing the key into her small black bag.

Nodding their heads enthusiastically, the little group made their way to Boston Common. Anna was glad that the weather was great today, because she wouldn't have known what to do with three kids cooped up in her small apartment, and there was no way she was going to stay at the Evans house with no one home.

Before they entered the park, she told them to always stay with her and keep a tight hold on the buggy, as she had put Buster's leash around the handle as she didn't trust the dog to not just run off and pull the boys after him. Miles held onto one of the side braces, while the other was tightly clasped around his brother's smaller hand.

She was always amazed close the kids were in age, yet so different. Miles was going to turn four years at the end of the year, Luca was turning three in only two months and Lena just turned a year. The older nephew of Chris was kind of like the leader, showing his siblings how things were done, but baby Lena was just like every woman, being the true leader behind the boys and mostly commanding attention.

While they strolled through the park and looked for a nice shady place to sit down, Anna felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out and looked at the display, seeing her mother's picture smiling at her.

“Mom, how are things?”

The brunette could hear the smile in her mother's voice when Alice greeted her, telling her about the painting course she currently went to. “Darling, Aunt Heather thinks I should maybe take it up, start my own gallery and such.”

“Oh, mom, that sounds great.” the brunette smiled, finally sitting down on a park bench under a large oak tree, watching Miles and Luca playing with Buster only a few feet away.

Anna pulled the large bag Lisa had packed for them from the basket underneath the buggy. She took out the drinks and the large box with sandwiches and some fruit for the kids.

“Now, sweetheart. How have you been? I called Lisa, you know.” he mother said. Of course she had asked for Lisa's number only a few days after she told Alice about her marriage.

Sighing, the young woman leaned back, smiling at the image of the kids throwing the ball for the bulldog and Buster bringing it back to play again. “I'm good.”

“No, you aren't. I'm your mother and I know when you're not. So tell me right now. Is Chris not treating you right?”

Her eyes snapped open at the accusation and Anna felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. “Of course he is treating me right. I feel more like royalty than anything else when I'm around him.”

“Then what is it? There's something you're not telling me.” he mother spoke, her voice calm, but demanding. “Are you pregnant? Is that what's nagging at you?”

“Mom! No, I.” Taking a deep breath, the brunette played with the ends of her ponytail, a nervous trait she had picked up after her father had left them. “You remember Alex Jackson?”

A soft groan sounded on the end of the other line. “That little shit? What has he done now?”

“He found out about Chris and me, that we wanted the annulement at first. He threatened me to pay him money or he would tell people about us.” The tears gathered in her eyes and Anna knew that if she blinked, they would spill over.

Alice sighed. She had never liked Alex, but the thought that her daughter had someone by her side after such a hard time had calmed her down slightly, but hearing now, what he had done made her blood boil. “You listen to me, sweetie. If he comes back to threaten you again, tell Chris, call the police and tell me or Heather, too. I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again.”

“Okay, mom. Listen I have to go. I took Carly's kids and they're about to get in trouble.”

Both women said their good-byes and Anna ended the call, putting it back inside her bag. Keeping a close eye on the buggy, where Lena was sleeping right now. “Miles, Luca! Stop rolling around in the dirt with Buster.”

“Ugh, but Auntie.” Chris' oldest nephew pouted, pushing the dog away from him.

Shaking her head, the brunette grabbed the dark blonde boy and his little brother lightly by the arms and lead them back over to the park bench. Buster looked up curiously, but followed after the young woman, hoping for a treat from his new master.

When Anna looked up from making sure that the two boys hadn't gotten too much dirt on their clothes, she stopped in her tracks and let out a soft gasp.

“What do you want?”

There sat Alex, softly rocking the buggy as little Lena whimpered and whined a bit.

Both boys stood slightly behind her legs, holding tightly onto their aunt as the strange dark haired man sneered at Anna.

“I told you to keep quiet about what is going on between us or I would tell people what was going on between that actor and you.” he said, getting up from the bench and making his way to the young woman, a scowl on his face.

“And I told you, that I would go to the police and sue you for what you have done.” she countered, raising her head defiantly and starring at him.

His fists clenched and a growl left his lips as he wasn't sure if he would risk hitting her or just leaving all together. “You better watch out, you little slut. I'll make you pay no matter what.”

Anna held on tightly to Miles and Luca when Alex threatened her, she wasn't sure what he was up to and didn't want the kids to get hurt should he snap. When he finally left, the brunette let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

“Who was that man?” Miles asked innocently, helping his little brother to sit up on the bench.

The brunette brushed away the dirt from his knees and kneeled down in front of the two boys. “He was just an old friend of mine.”

“But friends don't call other friends names. He is a bad man.” the boy said, giving his aunt a sad look. “You should tell Uncle Chris. He fights the bad guys, he can help you, too.”

Now it was over, Anna had fought to be strong, but the dam had broken when the blonde boy said those words. The tears spilled over and she felt little hands wrap around her neck, squeezing tightly.

* * *

 

“Can you tell us exactly what has happened between Mr. Jackson and you?” the female officer asked her, when Anna had told them that she wanted to sue Alexander Jackson.

The young woman took a deep breath and showed the copy of the annulment papers, that Chris and her had wanted in the first place. “I...about the beginning of the year I went to Las Vegas with a friend of mine. I was drunk and met the actor Chris Evans.”

“Oh, then you're the lucky girl. You seem so happy.” the blonde cop, Officer Langley, in front of her gushed, a smile on her lips.

Nodding her head, Anna fiddled with a loose thread on her light jacket, feeling her stomach churn. “Yeah. We were so smashed and got married in the end, which wasn't something we wanted all together. The next morning Chris and I went back to the chapel to get the annulment done, but the lady told us they had a problem with their computer and it would take some time to get the papers.”

“What did you do then?”

Looking down at her lap, the brunette swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. “We decided to keep appearances and work it out. Then later on as people found out about our marriage, Alex Jackson, he is my ex boyfriend, called me and told me to give him 10 grand.”

The female officer interrupted her again. “Sorry, but I have to ask. Why so much?”

“It's okay. I, I charged him before when we were still in a relationship. He was dealing drugs and storing them at my apartment. I didn't want anything to do with it after I found out what he did and went to the police, but they let him leave because his father is a senator.” Anna explained, taking a sip from the water the second officer had brought in to the office for her. “The ten thousand were from a deal that went wrong after police took him in and he said it was my fault, that's why he wanted it back.”

Closing her eyes, she felt the goosebumps rise again as she remembered what had happened the last time he was there. “I asked Chris for the money, telling him it was for a course at Boston college and I absolutely intended to give it back to him, but Alex came by my apartment again after I gave him what he wanted and he said...he said.”

“Okay, calm down Miss and take a deep breath.” Langley said, walking around the table and putting her hands on Anna's shoulders, something a cop wouldn't normally do.

Breathing deeply, the young woman starred at the two officers in the room, her lips trembling and hands shaking. “He told me to do what he said and no one would know. He pulled me to my bedroom and had sex with me.”

“Did he force you, Anna? We need to know because then he won't just be charged with Criminal Threats.”

Of course Anna knew it and Alex knew so, too, or else he would have made her do it. She shook her head, wiping at the tears that ran down her face. “No, he didn't. He told me I could walk away.”

“And why did you not?” The second cop, Officer McKinnley, spoke up now.

“Because he would have gone and ruined Chris' career, saying it was just a scam for the publicity of his latest movie. I couldn't live with that, so I did what he told me and agreed to his terms so the Evans' were protected.”

He gave her a scrutinizing look, not sure if she was just playing the damsel or if this Alex Jackson wasn't such a nice fellow as his father made him out to be. “So you were afraid at first, right?” Anna nodded her head and he continued. “Then what changed your mind that you wanted this to get out.”

“I met up with Chris again for a event were he was presenting I knew that I had to tell him how I felt. We both did and agreed to forget the annulment. Which was all great and fine, but Alex turned up again and told me to keep quiet or he would make the pictures he took of me having sex with him public, let people know what a bad person I was.” she said looking down at the wedding ring that was on her left hand, seeing it glimmer in the dim light. “I was finally fed up and want this over and done with.”

“Do you have these pictures? They could be evident for the charges.”

Nodding her head, Anna pulled out her phone and showed it to the cops, shame coloring her cheeks. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disgust.

“Thank you, Anna. We will make copies now and then get back to you about the charge.”

Thanking the two officers, the brunette signed the statement papers and left the precinct.

* * *

 

The visit with the police was now about five days ago and Chris had just returned from his trip and Lisa had told her to get to the house for the family dinner she had planned. Anna had missed the actor deeply and longed for his shoulder to lean on.

Swiftly she walked up the drive way and smiled when she saw his black Audi Q7 SUV parked there, knowing there only a few steps now between her lover and her.

As she reached the steps, the front door was yanked open and Chris came out, the smile splitting his face in two. Anna ran over to him, enveloping the actor into a tight hug, who in turn slung his arms around the smaller woman. She felt his warm hand through the light fabric of her dress and leaned in to seal their lips in a blissful kiss, standing on her tip toes even though her boots provided a bit of a height for her.

“I missed you.” Chris mumbled against her lips when they broke away to catch their breath again.

Smiling, the young woman nodded her head, brushing her fingers against his whiskered cheek. “I'm so glad you're back.”

Putting his arm around her shoulder, ushering her inside the house, where she was eagerly greeted by his niece and nephews, as well as Chris' siblings and their parents.

Lisa had cooked up a meal fit for an army,which kind of felt like it, when Anna looked around the table, seeing Lisa, Bob, Scott, Shana with her husband and kids, Carly, her husband and the little ones and lastly Chris and her. It was a nice evening, talking about the press tour and the start of filming again, which he was glad to be a part of again, missing his friends and co-stars from the Marvel Universe.

A few hours later, Chris and Anna retired to his room, catching up on all the intimacy they had been refused in the last few weeks. When he finally sank into her wet heat, feeling her muscles grip him tightly, the actor knew that he was done for. Unexpectedly fast both reached their peaks, sweaty but sated from their love making.

“You were quiet vocal tonight, I'm surprised no one has come by to make sure that I didn't murder you.” he joked, pulling her still warm body against his own.

The brunette laid her head against his hard chest, tracing the letters of his Buddhist tattoo, as she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. “Oh my god, this is really bad.” she told him, giggling softly.

Chris stroked his fingers up and down on her arm, feeling the goosebumps that he was the cause off. “I've never been happier than right now.”

Swallowing, Anna leaned up on her elbow, looking at the actor, a serious look crossing her features. “I need to talk to you, Chris, there is something you should know.”

He started to respond, but the ringing of his phone interrupted him. Getting out of the bed, Chris walked over to his jeans, pulling out the offending device.

“It's Brad.” he told her, showing her the screen where his name was blinking. “Brad, hey, what's up?”

The cheery look on his instantly turned sour when he listened to the things his manager just told him. “Are you sure? There must be a mistake.”

“No, Chris, there really isn't. Turn on the TV, it's on every entertainment news station.”

Doing as he told him, the actor reached for the remote. He waited a bit for the TV to start up and changed the channel to E! Entertainment.

“Hello and welcome to E! News. Tonight we have a very serious topic. A secret source told us, that Anna Murphy's marriage to actor Chris Evans was only a scam to get the money she needed to pay for drugs she had been secretly using. We also found pictures of the young woman, showing her in a compromising position with her ex boyfriend Alexander Jackson, son of Senator Jackson.”

A gasp left Anna's lips when she listened to the accusations. She knew that it must have been Alex after she had presented him with the charges.

“We are still waiting for confirmation from Evans' manager Brad Stokes about the verity of these findings.”

Chris turned to the brunette wrapped in the sheet of his bed, not sure if he could believe what he just heard. He ended the call with Brad and felt a shiver run down his back. “Is it true?”

Anna turned to him, tears running down her cheeks when she saw the pictures on the screen. She shook her head, trying to will them away.

“Is it true, Anna?” his voice rose with every word and he saw his wife turning a sickly pale shade.

She shook her head and got out of the bed, walking over to the actor. The young woman laid her hands on his arms, her hazel eyes pleading with him. “Chris, please, let me”

“Just tell me, if it's true. Have you been cheating? Using?” the actor brushed her hands away from him, not bearing to feel her touch anymore, the disgust making him want to throw up. “Did you only tell me you love me, so I could give you more money? Did you lie about the course, too?”

“Please, you need to listen. There is an explanation for this.” she pleaded, looking up into his stormy blue eyes.

“There is always an explanation, but those pictures say more than words could say.” Chris said, the hurt evident in his voice. “It's best if you leave now.”

Anna's eyes widened, shivering from the coldness that passed over her as he spoke. “Please don't do that. I love you, Chris, that' the truth.”

The actor shook his head, keeping a tight grip on his phone. “I don't want to hear it. Grab your shit and leave, I don't want to see you anymore.”

A sob escaped the brunette as he walked past her and down the stairs. She knew there was nothing she could do now, so she hastily dressed, not caring if she had forgotten something. Anna made her way downstairs, seeing that the only light in the house came from the kitchen.

There was only a small glimmer of hope, but that left her instantly when she saw Chris nursing a beer and shoving the annulment papers in her direction. The young woman looked down, seeing them both signed with his name.

Biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling, Anna took the pen, signing the papers in her soft flowing handwriting and looked back at the actor, who avoided her stare, looking out of the window.

The brunette grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen, but not before she heard his mumbled words so clear that they were a knife cutting into her heart.

“I really thought you were the one.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, a new update for you. Hope after the breaking in the last chapter, you will still like it. I also want to clear up that I don't have any idea what trials in the US are like, so please bare with me if I made major mistakes with writing this scene, as I only took what I read about on the web and saw in the movies that feature such scenes.
> 
> A big thank you goes out to superloveeverything and misttan for their comments, means a lot, as well as esford and the 3 guests who left their kudos and all the readers out there. Thank you so much, guys.
> 
> Outfits:
> 
> Court Hearing - http://www.polyvore.com/court_hearing/set?id=184893906#fans  
> Toronto Birthday - http://www.polyvore.com/toronto_birthday/set?id=184942605#fans

**Chapter 11**

Chris was throwing himself behind every punch he did while training with his stunt man for the fight scenes on the new Avengers part. He had been home nearly four weeks before he was off to London to start filming the second installment of the superhero movie.

And it had been four weeks since Anna left, since he left Anna more like it.

She had called him the next day, but the actor ignored her, not wanting to hear the excuses that were so overrated and said in the past more times than he could count on. The feeling in his gut told him that there was something else, that she had never intended to tell him, but it was over and done with now.

“Hey man, what's eating at you?” Chris Hemsworth, Thor-actor and good friend asked him, when he nearly smashed his stunt double Andy's face with his fist. “Ever since you've gotten back from your family time you made a face that could make a puppy run away.”

Sighing, the dark blonde actor grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off from his forehead. “Haven't you heard?”

Shaking his head, Hemsworth indicated that they should take a quick break from the training and talk. “What's going on? I'm not much for gossip and neither is Elsa, she's busy with the twins and India.”

“Damn. Well the first night I was back together with my family and Anna, Brad is calling me. He tells me to turn on the TV and there they're showing pictures of my wife with another guy, having sex. They said she's been using me from the start so she could get money for her drugs. Guess, I was wrong about her.” Chris raked his fingers through his damp hair, a scowl on his face, while his friend pondered what he had just told him.

“You sure that's the truth?”

First nodding his head, then shaking it again, the actor wasn't sure himself. He knew how Hollywood's gossip mill worked, after all there had been rumors about him dating Sandra Bullock, so there's that. But he couldn't deny that the pictures showed Anna.

Sighing his co-star put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. “No matter what, in the end the truth is always coming out. Have you talked to her at all, let Anna explain?”

“No. I don't want to talk to her.” he ground out and left the gym, his friend standing by the window and shaking his head. He'd have to talk to Scarlett and get her in on what's going on with Chris, she, too, had been wondering why their friend and co-star had been sulking the whole time they'd been back to shooting.

* * *

 

“Please, Scott, give me his number so I can explain what has been going on. It's really important.”

It was Anna's third call that day to the Evans home, not counting the hundreds of times she had tried to talk to any of them in the last few weeks. A small part of her wondered how they still kept their number and not changed it like Chris did a week later.

The younger Evans brother sighed, knowing that she must have been hurting, if she still tried to get a hold of his brother, but he promised him, that he wouldn't give it to anyone. “Listen, Annie. I'm sorry. He doesn't want to talk to you. I think you should leave him be and move on.”

It hurt him to think that she was the person the public had made her out to be. Scott had gotten to know her pretty well and couldn't believe that she would hurt his older brother in such a way. Carly had refused to acknowledge her altogether, when she had come by the house, wanting to explain things.

He could hear her sobbing on the phone and felt his heart break a little more for the young woman, that somehow still held a place in all of their hearts.

“Please, I just” Anna broke off, a loud sob replacing her words. “I'm sorry.”

A click sounded and he knew that she had ended the call. He leaned against the counter in his parents house, breathing harshly to keep the tears at bay.

When he had went to the kitchen that night to investigate what the noise had been, Scott found his brother drinking the last of his beer and starring at the counter. The younger Evans raised his brow in confusion and grabbed them.

He was a bit surprised to see that they were the annulment papers that both Chris and Anna had agreed never to sign.

“Hey bro, what's going on? Where's Annie?” he asked leaning back against the larger counter that stood in the center of his mother's kitchen.

Putting the empty bottle in the bin, Chris stood back, crossing his arms over his chest and gave him a hard stare. “She left. Just like the bitch she is.”

“Hey, woah. What's happened between the two of you?” Scott asked, his brows raised in question and the lines of confusion deeper than before. “I thought everything was great now.”

Shaking his head, the dark blonde actor leaned against the counter, his knuckles turning white with the tight grip he had on the top part. “She's been lying from the start. Someone told the press and they published her schemes and pictures of her having sex with her ex boyfriend.”

The tears spilled over and this time it wasn't the big brother comforting the younger one, no this time it was the opposite. The younger Evans grabbed his brothers arm, pulling him around and into a tight hug, letting him cry.

He'd never seen him act like this, not even when he broke up with his past girlfriends, none had brought Chris Evans to tears. No one but Anna Murphy.

And he made it his mission to find out how she had the guts to hurt his brother like this.

* * *

 

Anna sat in the large court room, gripping her mother's and aunt's hand tightly in her own.

It was near the end of the judicial hearing of Alex Jackson and they were only waiting for the verdict. A couple days before the young woman, her mother and their lawyer had met up with Senator Jackson and his son, as their lawyer was hoping to find a out-of-court settlement, but Alice would have none of it.

The way he treated her daughter, calling her names and even getting a hit in was enough to tell his attorney that they would see each other at court.

“Every thing is going to be fine. The boy will get what he deserves.” Aunt Heather spoke, brushing the tears away from her already damp cheeks.

Anna wasn't so sure that it would finally end the right way. When the DA, Mr. Galen, who was their attorney, too, had called her up, the brunette had been a bundle of nerves, fidgeting with her black pencil dress or smoothing out the petrol colored blazer she wore over the white button-down.

Mr. Galen, asked her about the time she had been in a relationship with the defendant, how he had started dealing and how she had found out. When the brunette had finished, Alex's attorney came up to her, asking her about marriage she had had with Chris, as the public already knew that the annulment was through, and if it was her only intend to get his money and if she had been using drugs in the past, too, like the news reports had told on their shows.

Flustered at the accusations, Anna started to defend herself, not believing that she was put down as the bad guy yet again. She told the court that they in the end had decided to work with their relationship as a married couple, but with the lies about her intentions coursing around, it was the best to end all of it.

Somehow after those three months and she still hadn't given Chris the ring back he had bought for her at the chapel. As cheap as it had been, it still held sentimental value to her.

Blinking away the tears that were stinging her eyes, the brunette clenched her fists, feeling the solitaire stones digging into her skin, wincing slightly when she bit her split lip from the hit she had received from her ex boyfriend. All she wanted to do was to have it end for good, no Alex, no Chris and maybe no Boston, just a new start. At least that was the plan.

Finally the DA spoke up brought up the threats and pictures of Anna having sex with Alex, and even though she hadn't told him 'no', Mr. Galen accused the Senator's son of rape, saying with his threats against her family and friends, the young woman didn't see any other way but to partake in his own schemes.

The judge, a middle-aged lady thanked her with a warm smile and the brunette went back to sit between her mother and their attorney. She felt Alice grab her hands, her knuckles turning white with how hard she held onto her daughter.

After the hearing of all witnesses, the judge and the attorneys left the court room, taking a break and took counsel on the verdict for Alex's crimes.

Anna, her mother and her aunt left to get something to drink, feeling the strain of the day catching up to them.

“I'll be right back, sweetheart. You take a seat and stay with Heather.” Alice spoke softly, brushing her fingers over her daughter's pale cheek.

It tore her apart to see her like this, only a shadow of the young lively woman the brunette had been. And she knew that it was not the court hearing or the things Alex Jackson had done to her, it was the broken heart that still wasn't able to heal itself.

Taking a deep breath, middle-aged blonde walked over to one of the large windows, pulling out her phone and dialing the one person she hoped could help her now.

“Alice, dear. How have you been?”

A soft smile came to her lips as she heard Lisa Evans' voice, a warm motherly tone. “I would be better if my daughter finally found the courage to talk to your son and tell him the truth.”

It had been the first thing the two mothers had done after the news had broken out about Anna and Chris. Lisa had called Alice, wanting to know, no demanding the truth as neither her son, nor her then still daughter-in-law had told her anything.

“They're both too stubborn for their own good.” the actor's mother said, shaking her head before she continued. “How did the hearing go, what's the verdict.”

Sighing, Anna's mother leaned her head back, looking at the ceiling. “They're still taking counsel but I have a feeling that all will be well.”

“That's good to hear. What are you going to do then?” Lisa asked her and the blonde could already imagining the other woman biting her lips in anticipation.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alice turned back to her daughter and sister. “I'm not sure. We might go to Toronto with my sister Heather, a change of scene could do wonders.”

“Oh.” Of course Chris' mother was sad to see the young woman go. She hadn't approved of hiding all those things from them, her new family, but still Anna had grown on her. “I am very sad to hear it, Alice, but I have to agree with you. It might be for the best. Tell her that she is still welcome at our house anytime. Bob, I and our grandkids are missing her, especially Miles and Luca.”

Thanking the woman on the other line, the blonde said her goodbyes and walked back to her daughter, having seen their attorney Mr. Galen, who had told Anna that it was time to get back to the court room.

The party of three resumed their last position, with the brunette in between her mother and aunt, clasping their hands tightly.

“Please stand for Judge Michaels.” the bailiff called out and everyone in the court room rose from their seats.

The older woman came back inside and sat down in her chair, looking out over the very sparse crowd, seeing the young woman whose future depended on her verdict, as well as the young man, who thought nothing could be done against him as he was the son of Senator Jackson.

“I will now read the verdict of the case Murphy versus Jackson.” she said and saw Anna taking a deep breath, holding tightly onto her mother. “The defendant is guilty in both charges of drug possession with trade and the rape of Miss Murphy. He will serve six years of imprisonment. I gather it should be enough time to think about your actions, Mr. Jackson.”

The brunette felt her knees buckle at hearing the judges verdict, not knowing if she should laugh or cry. The last time she had stood in court, Alex was allowed to go free, while she was the one people pointed their fingers at.

The senator's son hung his head, knowing that the coming years would be the worst of his entire life and all because he couldn't have the one woman he wanted. Anna had been a dream come true, but then she left when he made the mistake of using and trading. And then she was lucky enough to get that hot shot actor and the young man saw red. If he couldn't have her no one should and he made sure that it was that way.

“Mr. Jackson, I sincerely hope that you will understand, what you have done was a vile act against a young woman and you can be lucky I only gave you six years.” Judge Michaels spoke up, looking at Alex, who was slumped over in his seat. “Not only have you been dealing drugs that are banned in the United States, but you have the audacity to threaten a young woman to have sex with you, taking pictures of that act and then to threaten her again, if she wouldn't you would hurt her loved ones. As a mother and grandmother, I can only imagine what Alice Murphy must feel right now. As for your father, I must feel I would be ashamed to have such a son and still have the boldness to say he is just an innocent child.”

Shaking her head, the older woman pulled off her glasses and reached for the gavel and hit it on its stand. “The case is closed. Mr. Jackson your imprisonment starts today.”

With that the bailiff and a deputy walked up to him and clapped the handcuffs on his wrists, while his father stood back, shaking his own head in disbelief. When he looked up one last time he saw Anna crying openly, her mother Alice soothing her and pulling the distraught woman against her body. And with that he was pulled out of the court room.

The brunette turned to their lawyer, DA Galen and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much.”

He only nodded his head and returned her hug, knowing that all of her actions since he met her had been sincere, and he was glad that Judge Michaels had made the right decision.

The clearing of a throat behind them made the group of four turn. There stood Senator Jackson, fidgeting slightly and pushing his hands in the pockets on his slacks. “May I have a word with Anna? Please?”

“I don't think” Alice started, but her daughter stopped her.

“It's okay.” she said softly and waited for the older man to find his voice again.

He looked up and for the first time saw the strain his son had put on her, the dark circles underneath her eyes, that despite her make-up could still be seen, or the split on her lip from where his son hit her earlier in the month. “Listen, Anna, I'm so very sorry for what my son has done. I was foolish to believe him and to still protect him after all this, but”

“Alex is your son and every parent will try everything humanly possible to protect their child. I understand Mr. Jackson, but what he has done, it has hurt me deeper than any physical wound could. I hope you can understand that.” she spoke softly, despite all the turmoil inside of her, clasping the senator's withered hands tightly in her own.

He nodded his head and pulled the young woman into a tight hug, the feelings he had rained in all day finally spilling over. “Thank you Anna, for everything. I know I should have believed you the first time, when you told me what Alexander has done.”

Pulling away from the older man, the brunette gave him a watery smile and watched him leave the room, before she turned to her mother and aunt.

* * *

 

_**Wrong Accusations of Anna Murphy** _

_Only a two months earlier 25-year-old Anna Murphy, former wife of Captain America-actor Chris Evans had been accused of using drugs and cheating on her, as we all thought husband._

_Now we know the truth after the young woman left the trial at John Joseph Moakley United States Courthouse. Alexander Jackson, son of Senator Owen Jackson was convicted of rape and drug possession and trade. He has been threatening the young woman to make sure that her husbands rise in fame would be stopped and was then forced to have sex with him._

_Jackson has to serve six year imprisonment at Nashua Street Jail._

_We sincerely apologize to all parties for stating wrong facts about Anna Murphy and hope that she will be able to start over from this point forward._

* * *

 

“You ready to leave? Your uncle called, the movers have brought your things to our home.”

Nodding her head, Anna got in the car with her mother. Heather had already left for Toronto, making sure everything was ready for when the two of them arrived. “Can we just, I'd like to say goodbye to Lisa and the rest.”

Chris' mother had called her after the trial, telling her that she'd like to see her one last time before she would leave Boston for good. After her goodbyes with Maya, the young woman decided it was finally time to face the Evans' family again, try to explain things that happened.

Alice nodded her head in return and started the car, watching her daughter carefully as they left the city behind. She knew it weighed heavy on her heart, leaving behind the friends again, she so carefully picked out of the crowded city.

Another forty minutes drive and they arrived at the address Lisa had given her all those weeks ago. The middle-aged blonde stopped the car and turned to the brunette. “Are you sure you want to do it? I can leave and tell Heather you wanted to stay.”

“There is not much here for me to stay, mom.” Anna spoke softly, looking at the one place she had called home for a time now.

Hearing the words coming from her daughter, broke her heart. She knew that the young woman still had feelings for Chris and she was damned if she couldn't make her see it, but right now the pain was still too much to bear for such a fragile heart like her daughter's. When her father left them it shattered everything in her young mind and she built the walls high around her, only Alex had had a way of breaking them down, before he hurt her, too.

And then came Christopher. Giving her back the happiness, Alice had thought Anna had lost, loving her like she deserved. But then all these things happened and unbeknownst to him, he took a piece of her with him.

The brunette got out of her seat and grabbed the small package she had brought with her. Walking up to the door, she felt her nerves get the best of her, making her jittery with anxiety. Holding on tightly to the parcel, the young woman rang the bell, her heart plummeting into her stomach when she saw Lisa opening the door.

“Oh, dear. Anna it's so good to see you again.” she said, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the younger woman's cheek. “I thought you would leave without so much as a goodbye. Come on in.”

Shaking her head, Anna walked inside the cozy home, breathing in the familiar smell of Lisa's cooking. “I wanted to ask you to give this to Chris.” she said, holding out the package for his mother.

“Oh, he is” she started pointing to the stairs, but the young woman shook her head.

“Please don't. I'm not sure I could do bear it, if he still hasn't forgiven me.” the young woman said, pulling her former mother-in-law in tight hug and kissed her cheek one last time.

“Auntie Anna!”

The shout ripped through her like a knife. Miles barreled into the room, a large grin splitting his whole face, as he threw his little body against hers.

“You're back. Uncle Chris will be so happy. He missed you. But I missed you more.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, when she listened to the little boy laugh and tell her how he had been the last few months. Anna rubbed along his back and brushed his dark blonde hair away from his face. “I missed you, too, Miles. But I have to go now. I have a new job and the place is in Toronto.”

“But, you'll come back to visit us, won't you?” he asked, sniffling softly and squeezing her tightly.

Pulling away slightly, the young woman looked at him with a watery smile. “I will try to do that, but if I can't come to Boston, I will call your grandma, and then you can tell me everything you have been up to.”

Nodding his head eagerly, Miles jumped out of her arms and back to the living room, where Scott sat with his father, watching a football match.

Turning back to Lisa, Anna brushed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, and smiling at the older woman. “I'm sorry it ended like this, but I hope that now that you know the truth you'll forgive me for the acting the way I thought was right.”

Shaking her head, the older woman pulled her into a tight hug, brushing her fingers softly against her cheeks. “I forgave you the second you called, telling me what really happened.”

With that, the two women said their goodbyes and the brunette left the house, getting in the car and not looking back as they drove off.

“Who was at the door, mom?”

Lisa turned and saw Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs, his headphones around his neck and a towel in his hand, wiping the sweat from his face. He saw the little package his mother had in her hands and raised his brows in question. Without another word she handed him the parcel and went to sit with Bob and Scott in the living room.

The actor looked after Lisa, turning the packet in his hands and halted when he read Anna's flowing handwriting. He took the stairs two at a time and went to his room, sitting down on the bed and quietly debating if he should open it.

Racking his fingers through his longer hair with a sigh, Chris reached out and pulled at the lapels of the box. What he saw inside made his breath catch, a tear rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

 

Nearly a month later and Anna had started her new job at her aunts gallery. Together they looked through the many pictures and canvases that the artists send to Heather and took only the best ones to show there. But mostly there were pictures of still unknown artists, giving them a chance to make it big in the scene.

“Oh my sweet girl. Shouldn't you already be gone? I thought your mother told you to be home by four.” Heather said and looked over at her niece who still sat at her desk, browsing through copies of eventual projects for the gallery.

Anna looked up and turned to the clock on her desk, cursing softly. She jumped up from her office chair, grabbed her bag and ran past her aunt, blowing her a kiss in goodbye. “Love you auntie, see you later.”

Shaking her head, Heather couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched the brunette walk out of the gallery in her haste to get back home. Thinking about the first day she came to Toronto and now, there clearly were worlds between then and now.

The young woman that worked for her was confident again. She had gotten a new hairstyle, cutting it up to her shoulders and getting a few honey colored highlights.

Anna sprinted over to her car, pulling her chunky cardigan close at her chest, as the warm weather had given way to the colder September air. Just as she opened the door, her phone rang, her mother's name blinking on the display.

“Hey, mom.” she greeted, getting in the driver's seat and starting her Volkswagen Polo. “Sorry, I forgot the time while looking over the projects Heather showed me.”

“It's all right sweetie. If you don't mind, maybe you could come directly to the restaurant. That way won't be too late.”

She knew her Alice wasn't too pleased, but none the less her mother was glad that she had found a good place to work again and was smiling every day. “Yeah, that's no problem. I'll see you there.”

* * *

 

Chris Evans had just finished the premier of his directorial debut 'Before We Go' and was on his way back to the hotel he stayed at, when Scott came up to him, clapping his brother's shoulder in a friendly way.

“Hey bro, do you want to come with us to that Italian restaurant just down the road? Alice thought it might be nice to have a little get together before all the interviews start up again.”

Giving the younger Evans a soft smile, the actor put his arm around his neck, pulling him to his side. “Sure, why not?” he told him, shrugging his shoulders.

“You still lover her, huh?” Scott asked, shoving his hands in the pockets on his suit.

Taking a deep breath, his older brother copied him, as they walked together down the sidewalk to the meeting place. “I guess. She's been the best thing to happen to me in years, you know. The day she came to say goodbye she didn't even want to see me, and I guess I know why.”

He raked the fingers of his right hand through his hair. “Mom gave me that package and left me standing there in the hallway. I wasn't sure what Anna was playing at and then I opened it and you know what she put in?”

“No, I never saw it and mom wouldn't tell me.” Scott answered, seeing the heartbroken look of his brother.

“She gave me back the ten grand, along with the wedding ring I bought her and a letter.” He had to laugh as he thought back to the shitty ring he got her at the chapel, that cheap thing when he had millions of dollars in his bank account.

“Really? What did she write in the letter?”

Biting his lower lip, Chris looked down to the ground. “Anna told me about the threats from Alex, how she wished she would have had the guts to tell me, if she was sure that you guys or I would have been hurt in the process. Told me that she never wanted anything to do with drugs or the money the guy took from her, from me.” Scott put his arm around his brother's shoulders again, giving them a hard squeeze. “That there would never be another guy that she loved as much as me. And that she never would stop loving me.”

“Shit, man. Mom told me about the trial.” he told the older actor. “He was convicted of rape and drug possession and trade. Apparently the judge was still going easy on him, he's got six years in prison.”

Closing his eyes, Chris breathed out harshly, knowing that should he meet Alex Jackson someday, he would probably kill him. “Anna's been through a lot. And I've never even given her the chance to explain.”

“Hey, bro, don't beat yourself up over it. She hasn't changed her number, at least that's what mom said.” A grin moved over Scott's face. “Maybe you should take the chance and call her, clear the air between you guys.”

Nodding his head, the older Evans turned to his brother, a smile on his own lips. “Yeah, sounds like a great idea. I should try it tomorrow.”

Putting his hand around the younger man's shoulder, the brothers strode into the restaurant, looking around for their co-stars, writers and producers. Just as he wanted to walk over to the table with Alice Eve waving wildly at the brothers, Chris felt a form slam into him from behind.

“Oh my, I'm so sorry.” she said softly and the actor looked at her.

She was dressed in a white off the shoulder sweater, glittery gold pants and nude ballerina flats. Somehow she seemed familiar and it finally hit him when he saw her looking up.

There stood Anna, putting her hands on his arms when he stopped her from falling over after their collision.

“Anna?”

The brunette looked up, her eyes wide when she heard his voice. “Chris? Oh my.”

“Wow, I, what are you doing here?” he asked, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks when he let go of her again.

Anna righted her clothes again and tucked a strand of her longer bob cut, highlighted hair behind her ears. “I'm here with my mom. It's my birthday. You're here for your movie, I guess?”

Chris nodded his head and felt Scott tap him on the shoulder, indicating that he was going to sit down with the rest of the cast and crew and left the pair with a short wave of his hand in the brunette's direction.

“Well congrats are in order then.”

Blushing softly, Anna smiled at the actor, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. “Thanks, I'll just.” she pointed behind her to the table where her mother sat, together with her aunt and uncle, he guessed.

“Ah, yeah, sure. I should get back to the guys.” he told her, shoving his hands back into his pant's pockets.

Chris was just about to leave, when he finally gathered his courage again, calling out her name. The brunette turned back and he saw the soft smile on her lips.

“Can I, uh, can I call you tomorrow? I just, I'd like to talk about what happened. Like friends.” he inquired, not knowing if she would agree or not.

Shrugging her shoulder, Anna bit her lip. “I, yeah. I think it would be nice.”

“Great. Your number is still the same?” the actor hopped his brother was right with what he had told him.

Nodding her head, the young woman smiled at him, one last time and left to meet up with the rest of her family.

When he finally reached the table where his co-stars and producers sat, he couldn't hide the smile that was on his face.

“Who was that?” Alice asked when he sat down next to her and before he could answer, Scott had beat him to it.

“His date for tomorrow. Their totally in love, can't you see.”

Chris sent his brother a hard scowl before he grabbed the menu, hiding behind the card, the smile at seeing Anna again having returned when no one could see him. Occasionally he chanced a look across the restaurant seeing the young woman smile and laugh with her family and he felt the familiar feeling tug at him again, wanting her to show him the same faces again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter and that it isn't too long, but I hope you will still like it.
> 
> Thanks to the 5 guests who left their kudos and AlyssaTargaryen for her lovely comment. A big thank you goes out to all readers, it'S now over 3,000 hits and it's amazing of you guys.
> 
> Outfits:
> 
> At the park - http://www.polyvore.com/toronto_autumn/set?id=185039387  
> Official Date - http://www.polyvore.com/1st_date/set?id=185530193
> 
> I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!

**Chapter 12**

“Listen Annie, I just want you to be careful.” Maya told her, a loud sigh accompanying the word from the other end of the line. “The last time he broke your heart and I don't want to see you get hurt like this again.”

Anna sat down on the bed in her new apartment, the one she had gotten for herself after starting the job at her aunts gallery. She pulled on her boots while juggling her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. “I know, May, but it's not easy to just erase the feelings.”

“Oh, I know. Your mom's been giving me her intel on you guys. Lisa told her about the thing Chris has been up to and vice versa. I have the feeling that those two are trying to get you back together, so they finally get their grandbabies.” The blonde told her friend with a snicker.

Groaning, the brunette shook her head and said her goodbyes to her friend, knowing she should leave now to make it in time of her meeting with Chris. She took her purse and put the phone inside, making her way out of the apartment.

She felt the butterflies return when she thought about him, his smile and the clear blue eyes that shone with kindness and his boyish charm. Sighing, Anna pushed her hair behind her ears and walked down to the bus station so she could get to Toronto High Park.

///

Chris sat in the restaurant of his hotel, slowly stirring the dark liquid in his cup. This morning after he got out of bed, he texted Anna, wanting to meet up with her, hope swelling in his body when he got the first response for months.

But now his nerves got the best of him and he wasn't sure he could get to High Park to see her again, after all it was him that ended everything and yet he still couldn't let her go.

“Hey bro, what's up with the long face?” Scott asked the older Evans, not sure what to do with his sudden change of demeanor.

The actor shrugged his shoulder and took a sip of his coffee, before he turned to his brother. “You think I'm making a mistake?”

“Why ever would you, Chris?” the young man asked him, his face marred in confusion at the odd question of the one across from him.

Shaking his head, the dark blonde saw the display of his phone blinking again. It was a new message from Anna, telling him that she was on her way to High Park. “I mean Anna. I hurt her and got hurt in the process. She's done nothing but protect you guys or me from that fucker and I told her to hit it. I'm not sure that it's the right thing to do now.”

“You think? I guess you should tell her that you don't still have feelings for her.” Scott told him with a sigh, before he continued with a hand out to shush his brother, who was about to protest. “But I think her wanting to meet up and telling you that she still loves you is a giveaway that Annie wants to give you a second chance.”

Sighing, Chris put his hand on his brother's shoulder, grabbing it tightly. “Thanks bro. It's just, can you believe it that I'm nervous about meeting her again.” He laughed softly and shook his head at himself. “I feel like a teen on my first date.”

“No need to be. Just take it slow this time, okay. I don't want to see her knocked up by the next time she comes to Boston.” Scott told him, chuckling at the flashback he got when he mentioned Anna being pregnant.

Shaking his head with a smile, the actor grabbed his phone, spelling out a quick reply that he was on his way to the park and wouldn't be long. The younger Evans looked after his brother, seeing him sprint out of the restaurant and put on the cap he usually wore while out in public.

///

Anna started pacing when there was still no sign of Chris. She had reread all the messages she had sent him, not sure if she had told him something different about their meeting.

Sighing she looked at the watch on her wrist and looked at the time. He was officially late now, and the brunette worried her lip, not sure what to do now. She pulled out her phone and watched the display for any sign of the man she was waiting for.

Then it rang and she saw Chris' name blinking on the lighted phone.

“Chris?” Anna answered, not sure what he was going to do.

She could hear panting and hurried steps, before she finally heard his voice. “Anna! Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm only a few feet away from the meeting spot, stay there.”

“I, yeah okay.”

The actor ended the call and the young woman had just enough time to turn around before she felt two strong arms envelope her.

“I'm so sorry.” he whispered into her hair, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

Anna brushed along his bearded cheek, feeling the coarse hair against her palm. “What are you sorry for, Chris?”

“I was afraid of coming here. Of what you might say, that it would hurt hell of a lot more, then when I told you to leave.” he told her honestly, his hands resting in a modest place above her waist, with his fingers playing with the fabric of her Aztec patterned cardigan.

Sighing softly, the young woman rested her arms on his broad shoulders. “You silly meatball. If I didn't want to see you or want to hurt you, I would have never agreed to meeting with you. And to be honest I thought that I made it clear in my letter to you, that I still have feelings, very strong feelings for you.”

“I read your letter. And all the reasoning why you actually never told me about the shit with Alex.” he brushed the fingers of his right hand along her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin. “I could have helped you.”

Shaking her head, Anna splayed her fingers over the skin of his neck, feeling the muscles move under her hands. “I was afraid of him. He said he'd ruin you and would hurt your family. I couldn't risk it, Chris.”

“I'm sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't fair and I should have let you explain then.” the actor told her, looking down on the ground, not wanting to see the hurt flash in her hazel eyes when he mentioned the way he ended their relationship.

Standing on her tiptoes, still being smaller than him, reached up and kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered on the warm skin, feeling his beard softly scratching her. “I forgive you. And so should you.”

“I'll try babe.” Chris said, his usual warm grin on his lips. “But now tell me what you have been up to.”

They moved out of the embrace and started to walk along the path of Toronto High Park, which presented itself in the amazing variations of fall colors this time of the year.

Anna pushed her hands deep into the hands of her red jeans and watched the actor do the same, making her feel like they were a couple for the first time in so long.

“I work at my aunt's gallery.” A smile moved onto her lips when she looked up ahead. “I usually watch out for new artists and make sure the projects we start are having a chance to develop. My mom sold a few of her pictures there.”

He blew out a breath and was amazed by what he heard about her life now. “That's great, Anna.”

“Thanks. Mom's been really proud.” she said and then pointed over to a small shop near the lake. “Let's get some coffee and sit down on one of the benches over there.”

Chris nodded his head in approval and grabbed her hand, moving his thumb across the back of it. “I bet she is. I've never seen someone so strong.”

“You have. All those boys and girls of Christopher's Haven, they are the strong ones.” Anna spoke with such conviction, that he felt his heart swell with pride.

The last time he had visited the hospital, the brunette had gone with him and it was amazing. As most boys loved to see Chris coming to them, the girls went to her and asked her about the adventures she went on with Captain America.

Although Anna was no actress, she came up with the best stories to tide the kids over, when he himself had to talk with a few parents or other children.

“I missed this, you know. Just enjoying your presence and not thinking about the press or what people might say.” he spoke softly, his lips placed against her temple.

Putting her arms around his waist, the brunette leaned up and kissed his bearded cheek. “Are we going to try it again?”

“Do you want to?” he inquired, not sure what her answer might be, but hoping that it would be 'yes'.

Nodding her head with a smile, Anna felt his arms tighten around her own waist, his fingers gripping the clothes under his hands. “I would like to very much.”

“Good, maybe we should start over. You know, go on dates and get to know each other again.”

With a smile, the brunette agreed, pulling his head down for a deep kiss. She had wanted to do that since she saw him the day before at the restaurant, but wasn't sure how Chris would react to her grabbing his face and shoving her tongue down his throat.

The actor felt his heartbeat go faster when she sealed her lips with his. His hands moving into her hair, the silken locks running through his fingers.

“I'll take you out on a date tonight. It's my last night in Toronto before I have to get back to LA again.” he mumbled softly against her lips, when he finally broke the kiss.

And suddenly Anna felt a cold shiver run down her back. “Really.”

“Yeah, I have to do a few interviews for 'Playing it Cool', but I'll call you every day.” He put his hands under her chin and raising it up, so he could look at her hazel eyes.

Brushing her fingers softly along the neck of his Henley, feeling the buttons under her skin. “And here I thought I was going to have you to myself longer than a night.”

“I'm sorry, Anna. Let's just enjoy tonight and then we'll move from there, okay?”

Nodding her head, Chris put his arm around her shoulder and steered her to the shop they originally wanted to get a coffee, before they sat down on the bench near the water and enjoyed each others presence.

///

“Mom?” Anna called through the house, looking for Alice.

The blonde looked up, seeing her daughter dressed in a fancy sequined top and dark skinny jeans. “What's up, sweetheart?”

“Have you seen my boots? You know the brown ones I got last year for Christmas.” the brunette told her, looking through the wardrobe in the entrance hall of her aunts home.

Pointing to the shoe rack next to it, Alice told her to look there. The middle-aged woman had seen her come back with a smile on her lips after her meeting with Christopher. At first she wasn't sure that it would work out between the actor and her daughter, but when Lisa had called her only half an hour after Anna had returned and told her about the date the two had planned for the night and how happy her son had sounded when he called his mother spoke volumes.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Heather asked, when she saw her niece pulling up the knee-high boots.

Anna looked up at her aunt and softly nodded her head. “Is it ridiculous to feel that way? I mean I've got to know him over the time we were together, but now it feels so different.”

“Oh, Annie, of course it's not. I bet he is just as nervous as you.”

The brunette stood up and moved into the embrace of her mother's sister. “Thanks auntie.”

Heather kissed her cheek and moved next to Alice, as the young woman grabbed her cardigan and jacket, pulled the bag across her body and left the house.

“I'm happy for her. Those two are such a great couple.” the younger sister said, putting her arms around the middle-aged blonde.

Nodding her head, Anna's mother wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she felt the happiness well up inside of her.

///

Chris stood outside the restaurant he was going to meet with Anna. He brushed down the front of his dark blue cardigan, before he looked up as someone called his name. There she was, the brunette woman he was waiting for.

She had a broad smile on her lips, the one he loved to see and missed whenever he was away, even during the time he still was angry about how their relationship ended.

“Chris!” the young woman called, waving at him and hastily walking down the sidewalk.

The actor smiled at her in return and opened his arms for her. She threw her own around his neck and kissed him in greeting, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck.

“I missed you.” he mumbled against her lips, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

Biting her lower lip, Anna grinned at the dark blonde, putting her hands on his cheeks, letting her thumbs glide along his cheekbones and feeling the coarse hairs of his beard under her fingers. “We only just saw each other three hours ago.” she told him with a laugh and was in turn pulled closer to the taller body in front of her.

“Still. I know I made a mistake of not listening to you, but now I'm glad I got a second chance with you and I'll make sure that I'm never gone too long.” He spoke with so much conviction, that she felt tears gather in her eyes and she cursed him internally for making her ruin her make-up. “Or at least I'll try to when I don't have to be on set.”

“Just make sure that we'll have as much contact as possible, no matter if it's a call, text, Skype or a visit.”

Nodding his head, Chris laid a soft kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of having her back in his arms. “Sure. How about we get inside?”

“Yeah, I'd love to.”

The actor took her hand led her inside to the table in the back of the restaurant, wanting to enjoy each others presence and not be bothered by paps or other people of the press.

When they reached it, Chris helped her out of the olive green fall jacket with black leather sleeves and put it on the booth next to him. Underneath he could see the light brown cardigan and the green multicolored sequin top she wore.

“You, ah, you look great.” the actor told her, swallowing hard when he saw the lack of her bra.

Smiling at him, Anna sat down and grabbed the menu. “Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.” She looked him up and down, appreciating the way his white shirt and dark blue cardigan fit him.

Nodding his head, Chris grabbed his own menu and returned her smile over the edge of the card, seeing the light color that rose in her cheeks.

“So?” the brunette started when they had finally decided on their food and their drinks, water for Anna and a beer for him. “I heard your directorial debut worked out quite well.”

“Yeah, I'm really happy about it. I was so nervous that people wouldn't like it.” he told her honestly, playing with the silverware that was placed in front of him.

Raising her eyebrow at him, she laid her chin on her open palm with her elbow resting on the table and gave the actor a questioning look. “Why ever would they not? I mean you're in it, which is a huge plus.”

Laughing full heartily, causing the other guests to turn and look at them, Chris shook his head at the woman sitting across from him. “You're amazing, you know.” he said, sipping on the beer, which was something he needed after all the action of the last few days. “Whenever I've been out there I was thinking of you.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely! I thought back to the times you calmed me down when I had to do interviews or appearances.” he reached out across the table and linked their hands together, playing with her small fingers.

Anna brushed her thumb across the back of his larger hand, feeling the soft hairs raising under her fingertip. “I did, too. I missed the times we took Buster for a walk or we just sat on your couch and watched football.”

The waitress returned and brought the food they had ordered. As they were at one of the best Indian restaurants in Toronto, the brunette had decided to try the Chicken Masala while Chris decided he would take the Chicken Tikka.

She placed it in front of them and Anna thanked her, watching the girl leave again. The brunette shot her a dirty look.

Chuckling softly, the actor took the first bite of his dish and watched the woman across from him narrow her eyes.

“What?”

He shook his head. “It's just, you're jealous.”

“So what? If it was possible, she probably would have pulled you to a backroom and had her way with you.” Anna took the fork and shoved the piece of chicken into her mouth, savoring the flavor of the dish.

Reaching out, Chris grabbed her free hand, turning it up so he could see her palm. He stroked along the thin scar he saw there. “She wouldn't stand a chance. There is only one woman who could do that to me.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me ages to update, hopefully you will still like this chapter please let me know.
> 
> Thank you to thewritingkoala and AlyssaTargaryen for their lovely comments as well as chuckle123, MiniM236, thewritingkoala and the 5 guests who left their kudos. A great thanks goes out to all readers, who are still sticking with the story.
> 
> Outfit:
> 
> Surprise Visit - http://www.polyvore.com/surprise_visit/set?id=186284318

**Chapter 13**

It's been two weeks, since Anna had seen Chris. The two of them had called each other numerous times and texted back and forth, asking about their days and work. She knew he had been doing some promotional work for 'Playing It Cool' before he went off to China for a event for the World Wildlife Foundation and a second foundation located there.

Of course he had asked her again to go with him, so he could show her off to his other friends in the business, but the young woman had to decline. Her aunt had started with a new project and she would have to be there for the opening in the gallery.

Letting out a soft sigh, the brunette went over to her kitchen and started the coffee maker. Usually she wanted a nice cup of tea, but today she really needed the coffee to stay awake, if she was to finish the last papers for Heather's project.

Anna was just about to pour herself a cup, when her phone rang. She saw Chris smiling face popping up on the screen and couldn't help the grin that moved onto her own lips.

“Hey!” she answered and leaned against the counter in her kitchen, looking out of the window to the rainy sky over Toronto.

“Hey, babe. I missed you.” he said and she could already imagine his smile that he always wore when he was thinking of her or talking to her.

The brunette put her free arm around her body, playing with the buttons on the side of her denim overalls she wore over one of her favorite Disney shirts. “I miss you, too. But it's going to take some time before we see each other again.”

“Ah, about that.”

“What?” Anna asked, knowing there was something going on, most likely something she wouldn't like one bit. “Tell me, what have you been planning again.”

Chuckling came from the other side of the line and she thought she could faintly hear him talking to someone and the distinct sound of a car door opening and being closed again. “I didn't plan anything. Why ever would you think that?”

“Because I know you, Mr. Evans, meaning that whenever you call me and one sentence starts with a 'about that' I know you planned something.”

Sighing, Chris agreed with her, knowing she had him in a corner. “All right. I wanted to surprise you, but you found me out. Can you open your door?”

“What? Why?” Anna was confused as to why she should do as he said.

“Babe, please. Just do it, it's fucking cold and raining out here.”

Pulling her phone away from her ear, the brunette went over to the intercom, pressing the button to open the front door of her apartment building. Anxiously she waited by her door and listened for anything that would indicate what was going on, only hearing his breathing on the other end.

Only a few minutes later, she could hear steps echoing throughout the stairwell and finally saw the actor's dark blonde hair moving up the last steps, his phone in one hand and his travel bag in the other.

Chris pulled it away from his ear and grinned at Anna, seeing her standing there, her eyes wide and her lips opened softly in shock. “I think we can hang up now.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry.” she mumbled and ended the call, before she looked at her boyfriend again.

He let his bag fall down to the ground and put his arms around her, pulling the smaller woman into his arms. “Hey.” he said and kissed her lips softly, nibbling on her lower lip.

“You're wet, baby.” she mumbled against his own plump lips, when he released her again.

Laughing softly, the actor moved out of the embrace. Grabbing his travel bag, he entered the apartment and put it down on the couch in her living room. Looking around he noted the light flooded flat in Downtown Toronto, Chris already felt at home.

It had been so long since he had shared any living space with someone he loved that wasn't his family. Anna moved past him and pulled out a second cup so she could pour him a coffee, too.

“Do you want to take a shower? Or maybe a bath?” she asked giving him the full cup of the hot, dark liquid. “To get warmer.”

Grinning from ear to ear, the actor raked his hand through his still wet hair, feeling the water droplets still running down the back of his neck. “Will you join me?”

Nearly choking on the coffee she had taken a sip of, the brunette stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. “I thought we would take it slow.”

“Babe.” Putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head softly so he could look into her hazel eyes. “We've done worst things than take a bath together.”

Giggling, Anna put her hand on his cheek, raking her nails through the still soft whiskers of his beard. “You're so bad, Christopher.”

“I know, but that's why you love me.” He pulled her closer, his free hand moved down to her butt, giving it a squeeze and pressing her tightly against his front.

“Exactly, no come on. I'll start the bath.” she told him and moved to her bathroom, suddenly thankful that she had such a big tub which was why the rent cost her a fortune.

Smirking, he followed her and sat down on the closed toilet, watching her as she moved about the light cream tiled room, starting a nice warm bubble bath. “I like your shirt.”

“Thanks, I hope it's true.” Anna said, moving between his open legs, putting her arms on his shoulder.

The actor tightened his own arms around her hips, letting her feel the muscles move against her body. “I'm sure you're a princess. And if not, you're still mine.”

With a smile, the brunette leaned down and kissed him, feeling his beard under her hands, before she ran them up into his hair, tightening her grip there. Moaning loudly, Chris put his hands in the back pockets of her dungarees, gripping her ass globes with his strong fingers.

“I really want to fuck you.” he mumbled against her lips, nibbling on her lower one, causing Anna to groan with his ministrations.

Pushing her body tightly into his, she let her hands glide down over his pecs and to his abs, pushing his black shirt up, exposing his trained body to her eyes.

She had to be honest with herself, she really missed him and his body. The way his arms felt around her and the weight of his strong body comforted her, when he laid on her own.

The actor got up from his seat, pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor, looking deeply into Anna's eyes. He put his hands on her neck and kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you, Chris.” she returned and then helped him to open her overall, pushing the denim material down over her hips and to the ground.

His hands moved under the pink Disney Princess shirt shoving it up and over her head, throwing it to the ground with the other articles of clothing. “You know it's only fair if you pull your jeans off, too. I mean I'm only in my underwear.”

“And you look good in it, though I'd preferred lace.” he told her, opening the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down. Chris pushed his thumbs under the band of his boxers, pulling both down.

Blushing softly, Anna turned back to the tub, remembering that the water was still running. She hastily shut it off and gave him a sheepish smile, seeing him in all his glory again. Reaching out to the brunette, the actor moved his hands to her back, opening the clasp of her bra.

The straps of her blue satin bra slid down over her shoulders and arms, freeing her breasts to his gaze. When he gave her a once over, Chris could see the tattoo his girlfriend had on her left side under her breast.

“All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.” he spoke the words so softly, that she nearly missed them, feeling herself shiver as he brushed his fingertips along the inked words. “You didn't have that before.”

Shaking her head, Anna put her hands inside her matching panties, pushing them down. Swallowing, the actor looked at her, seeing the goosebumps raised on her bare skin. Taking her hand in his, he moved over to the large tub, sending a short thanks to heaven that they both would fit inside.

The brunette smiled at him and watched as her boyfriend sat down in the warm water, his body visibly relaxing. She held onto him and got in, too, laying against his chest and feeling his hard muscles on her back.

“This is nice.” she said, when he moved his hands up and down her arms that lay on his raised knees, spreading the bubbles on her body.

Chris moved his hands up to her breasts, kneading the fleshy globes and tweaking her nipples, rolling the hardness between his fingers. Anna moaned and slightly arched her back, turning her head around so she could kiss him again, her tongue moving over his plumb bottom lip, begging entrance to his mouth.

Moaning into her mouth, the actor felt his cock hardening as she rubbed against him, her ass moving up and down over his hip. “You like that, huh?”

She shivered when he whispered the question into her ear, feeling the goosebumps on her skin. Moaning, the brunette grabbed the hand that had moved from her breast down to her mound, his fingertips stroking her clit.

“Baby, please.” she groaned, pulling her knees up, giving Chris more for his hands to cup her bare mound.

His free hand reached up and grabbed a hold of her hair, twisting the damp strands in his fist. Anna softly cried out and pushed against his fingers that were now playing with the entrance to her wet passage, easily moving in and out in the warm water. “You want me to get rough?”

“I don't care. Just fuck me, please.” the young woman whined, raking her hands through his own wet hair, grabbing the strands tightly in her fingers.

He didn't need more encouragement, pulling her hips up and grabbing his now hard dick, pushing inside her channel. Groaning, he closed is eyes when he felt the wet heat surrounding him again.

While he was broken up with Anna, he hadn't even looked at a woman, his only friend being a bottle of lotion and his hand. But now, he was back and it felt better than ever before.

She moaned loudly and moved to sit up, putting her hands on his legs. Bouncing on his hardness, Chris felt his girlfriend's inner muscles gripping his dick. He put his hands on her hips and helped her move the way he liked it, watching the flesh of her butt ripple each time his pelvis slapped against it.

“Oh god! I missed that.” the brunette gasped, gripping her right breast tightly, squeezing the tight nub between her fingers.

The actor laid back against the rim of the tub, his darkened blue eyes half way closed when he saw her playing with her nipple. “You ever gotten fucked in the tub?” he asked her and moved his fingers over the curve of her ass.

“No.” she moaned out and felt his digit squeeze into her.

“Then get up, baby. I wanna see you.” he murmured against her back and pulled out of her, hearing his girlfriend groan at the loss of him.

She pushed up and turned around, kneeling over his hips and was thankful for the large tub, though some of the water sloshed over the rim, drenching their clothes with it. She gripped the brim tightly and looked down as Chris took a hold of her hips again, lining up with her entrance. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Yes. Just do it.” the brunette said, biting her lip in anticipation as she felt the mushroom head push inside her. “Shit!” she gasped again, squeezing her eyes shut at the full feeling that came with sinking down on his member.

Breathing harshly, Anna swayed her hips, his cock moving in and out with the motion and she could feel his hands move across her damp skin, following the rise and dips of her body up to her head, laying his fingers on her cheeks. Chris pulled her down close to his face and sealed his lips with her own, knowing he was close.

“You close?”

Not able to say anything, she nodded her head and moaned loudly while biting her lower lip. She raked her nails across his pecs, seeing the red welts she left on his flushed body. Taking one of his hands away from her face, he moved his fingers down between her legs rubbing against her pearl to bring her with him, while his other hand fisted in her damp waves.

“I'm” she breathed, looking deep into his dark blue eyes. “There. Please, baby.”

The moans were all it took to bring them over the edge and she could feel his cum spurting inside her wet cavern, both crying out with their orgasm flowing over them.

“I love you.” Anna mumbled before she sealed her lips with his again, feeling his heart beat rapidly underneath her hand that laid on his chest.

Chris had moved his hands to her back, stroking softly along her spine as her own chest rose with each heavy breath. “I love you, too. So much.”

“Let's get out, the water's getting cold.”

Nodding his head, he held onto her hands, helping her out of the tub so she wouldn't fall on her ass on the wet floor tiles, before he followed her, smiling as he saw her pulling one of the large fluffy towels around her body.

* * *

Later on the couple laid underneath the large comforter, snuggled up together with Anna's head bedded on his chest and Chris' fingers playing with her shorter hair.

“How's Scarlett doing? I saw that she had her baby.” she asked out of the blue, knowing the topic of marriage and babies was high on his list.

Looking down at her, the actor brushed her brunette strands out of her face. “She's great as are Hemsworth's kids. All are doing fine and have been wondering about you.”

“I'm sorry for fucking up before.” she told him, turning her head up, so she could see his face.

“We both fucked up, so we should put it in the past.” Chris put his free hand under her chin, drawing her face closer to his own and sealing his lips with her, lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. “Have you ever thought about having kids? Marriage?”

She nodded her head, although a part of her was afraid that they would end up like her parents. “Yeah. I want kids, I love them.”

“Oh I know, I saw it during Easter. Miles and the rest could always be found next to you.” His voice dropped, growing deeper with every word. “I would love to have kids with you. To marry you one day.”

Sitting up, Anna looked at him, her eyes blown wide. “What? Did you just?”

“Kind of, yeah. It was no proposal, but I know that I want you in my life.” he told her, laying his hand on her bare shoulder, feeling the smooth skin there.

The brunette smiled and took a leap, scrambling on his lap and kissing him hard, his whiskers burning against her lips and chin. “I love you. I'm not sure what I would do without you.”

“You'd probably find someone else and be happy with him. But I'm glad it's me, though.”

Brushing her fingers along his cheeks, she smiled at him. “I wouldn't want someone else, baby. There's no one better for me, then you.”

Pulling her close to his body, he laid his lips on her again, sealing them in a passionate kiss, letting his arms circle her body, feeling her bare legs pressed against his side.


End file.
